After the Twilight Comes the Dawn
by kittygaby
Summary: História sobre vampiros. Não tem personagens do Twilight, mas é legal mesmo assim! XD \o/
1. Chapter 1

**Resumo:** História sobre vampiros. Não tem personagens do Twilight, mas é legal mesmo assim! XD \o/

**Classificação:** T, NC, ou seja tem mais ação e tal, mas pode ser q no meio da história role uma cena mais caliente...hihi

**Autora: **KittyGaby

**Disclaimer:** Apesar de ser uma salada mista... vamos nos precaver, né?! Ok, não sou dona de nada em Twilight (tudo pertence a tia Steph), em MoonLight (tudo pertence à Warner Brothers), nem em todas as histórias de Anne Rice pq pertence à Anne Rice. Isso é uma fic sem fins lucrativos, a não ser que uma editora me descubra e eu vire uma mega escritora de sucesso...(não custa sonhar né). Mas enquanto isso, nada de grana , portanto espero ganhar comentários e tipo, em grande quantidade...hehe... senão não faço a cena NC (caraca...chantagem já no 1º cap...). Bem, é isso, agora vão ler!

After the Twilight Comes the Dawn

UM

Às quatro da manhã é o melhor horário para se refletir. O mundo está calmo, o ar tem aquele cheiro particular da noite. Consigo escutar um bebê chorando há vários metros daqui. É nessas horas que relembro todos os anos de minha vida. Cada um de seus 219.

Nos dias de hoje, as pessoas não acreditam mais em histórias de vampiros. É o melhor que elas tem a fazer. Ninguém sabe qual seria a reação dos humanos ao descobrir que convivem lado a lado com muitos de nós. Nós nos mantemos discretos, ninguém nos diferencia de pessoas comuns. Freqüentamos bares, faculdades, andamos pelas ruas como qualquer um. O fato de andarmos à luz do dia e não nos assemelharmos com Bela Lugosi favorece muito isso.

Bem, o fato é que, às vezes, é melhor ter total conhecimento da situação. O nosso instinto pode não ser tão aguçado a ponto de nos proteger do perigo. Às vezes a nossa própria intuição nos manda diretamente para os braços dele.

Apesar de ser uma mera serviçal do século XVIII, eu também não acreditava nessas superstições populares. Talvez eu devesse. Quem sabe, assim, reconhecesse os corpos desprovidos de sangue, que se espalhavam por toda a Paris, como vítimas desses seres e não da fome que assolava a região.Talvez, quando o Palácio de Versalhes foi invadido depois da queda da Bastilha, ao correr pelos seus longos corredores de pedra em busca de uma saída, não parasse ao ver uma das amantes do rei abraçada a um estranho homem. Seus braços pendiam do corpo dele, ela estava totalmente entregue às carícias que ele fazia. Digamos que essa atitude era algo corriqueiro vindo dela, mas estamos no meio do caos, ela tinha de sair dali o mais rápido possível. Fiquei desesperada ao pensar que os rebeldes pudessem pega-la. Tinha de fazer algo, todo o meu corpo me mandava agir.

Mas o meu instinto me enganou. Eu devo tê-lo interpretado errado. Eu não deveria interrompê-los, mas o fiz, avisando do perigo que estava se aproximando pelos portões principais. Mal sabia que não deveria me preocupar com a população furiosa. Meu instinto havia me mandado agir, quem sabe o agir significasse sair correndo dali. Se eu soubesse disso, talvez eu não fizesse com que tomassem conhecimento da minha existência. Assim, talvez, não me lembraria daqueles olhos vermelhos vindo em minha direção. A última visão que tive antes de me sentir no inferno, com chamas por todo o meu corpo, amaldiçoando a minha alma por toda a eternidade. Talvez, se acreditasse em tudo isso, não estaria aqui.

Mas ainda teria muito tempo para me lamuriar sobre isso. Nunca percebo como o tempo passa quando me lembro do passado, e agora teria de me apressar, o sol começava a despontar no horizonte. Não tinha medo de que os raios solares me transformasse em churrasquinho. Como já disse, nós suportávamos a luz do sol por um bom tempo, não tínhamos a preocupação de virar cinzas. Pelo menos não essa preocupação. Mas eu teria de ser rápida, pois alguém poderia me ver aqui. Respirei profundamente aquele último cheiro de sereno, fechei os olhos e pulei. Afinal, o jeito mais fácil de sair do topo de um arranha-céu é caindo.

Não, não se preocupe. Não virei um morcego e saí voando, ou algo parecido. Por Deus! Quantas crendices enfiaram na sua cabeça? Nós simplesmente temos algumas habilidades excepcionais. Velocidade, força, impulso, alguns sentidos sobre-humanos, entre outros. E eu simplesmente pulei para o teto do prédio ao lado. Com mais alguns pulos e havia chegado ao terraço que dá no meu apartamento. Olhei para o chão, havia feito uma pequena fissura no concreto. Ainda bem que eu não morava no último andar, isso poderia se transformar numa infiltração se chovesse muito nos próximos dias. Não estava preocupada com isso. Só xinguei baixinho quando vi que esculhambei com o salto das minhas botas. Gastava uma grana com sapatos, mas eu não podia controlar. Se estava nessa vida, pelo menos deveria desfrutar de seus benefícios. Os planos para ir no centro da cidade fazer compras foi rapidamente espantado de minha mente. Pensaria nisso depois. Agora só queria me enrolar nos meus cobertores e encarar o teto. Quem sabe fechar os olhos e descansar um pouco. Sonhar já era pedir demais.

**N/A:** Ok, 1º cap! Yeaaaaahhhh!! Agora esse é a SUA hora...comentários! comentários! \o/ please! Bjocas e até o próximo cap!

Ah! Gostaria de agradecer a Ju (yeah, vc sabe quem é) minha leitora noturna que me dá um feedback do texto...o título surgiu do nada numa conversa da gente, tipo, do nada mesmo...eu tenho dessas!


	2. Chapter 2

DOIS

DOIS

Como sempre, a sorte não sorriu para mim. Sinceramente, começo a pensar que ela não vai com a minha cara. Assim que entrei pela minha janela – não, também não a escalei, eu não fui infectada por uma aranha radioativa – pela saída de emergência, vi Chat parado, com os pêlos eriçados, olhando atentamente para o nada. Para um humano comum, o meu gato deveria estar maluco, mas para um olhar mais apurado como o meu, isso revelava que eu tinha visitas.

Em menos de um segundo um vampiro se materializou na minha frente, sentado na minha poltrona de couro preta. Seus cabelos cor de mel chegavam-lhe à altura do peito, com leves ondas que emolduravam seu rosto pálido e esguio. Seus lábios abriam-se num largo sorriso e seus olhos verdes brilharam ao me ver.

- Bon Jour, mien aimée!

- Olá, Luc, o que você quer comigo?

- Sempre com um belíssimo humor pela manhã. Você sabe como esse seu jeitinho emburrado me excita.

Luc, podemos dizer, é como meu meio-irmão nessa vida. Foi ele quem me achou em Versalhes quando ainda estava muito atordoada para saber o que havia acontecido comigo. Ele havia sido companheiro por anos do homem que me transformou. Foi seguindo o seu cheiro que me encontrou na dispensa do castelo, devorando tudo o que ali havia, tentando suprir a fome que me dilacerava, mas que nunca saciava.

Até hoje, nunca entendi a relação dele com o seu mestre. Ele não falava muito sobre o assunto, só insistia que eu o chamasse assim, de "mestre". Sinceramente, nunca pegou. Eu tenho outros nomes para ele, mas esses eu reservo para chamá-lo quando estou sozinha. Luc é muito sensível sobre isso.

Peguei Chat de onde ele estava empoleirado e me dirigi para a cozinha. Luc me seguiu. Sua blusa branca escapava da calça justa que o valoriza nos lugares certos, deixando-o com uma aparência desleixada e sexy. Ele sabia muito bem como fazer o tipo e nunca perdia uma oportunidade para mostrar como era bom. Seu olhos estavam cravados em mim, observando cada movimento, e se eu não soubesse que era imune, diria que ele estava fazendo com que o ar chegasse mais dificilmente aos meus pulmões.

Terminei de alimentar o meu gato e o encarei. Ele retribuiu o olhar. Ficamos assim por algum tempo, testando as nossas forças. Um meio sorriso surgiu em meus lábios. Nos dele também. Nesses poucos segundos discutíamos numa voz muda, um sabendo exatamente o que o outro queria. Ele queria um favor. Eu só queria que ele desse o fora da minha casa o mais rápido possível.

Seu sorriso se abriu e ele me deu as costas.

- Vista isso essa noite. Estarei ansioso para vê-la.

Quando cheguei à porta da cozinha, Luc já havia desaparecido. Eu detestava quando ele fazia isso. Olhei para baixo e observei a roupa na qual estava vestida. Calça jeans, botas e um pulôver roxo. Havia alguma coisa errada aí. Até eu diria que não estou nos meus melhores trajes.

Mas não queria pensar nos enigmas de Luc a essa hora da manhã, estava cansada, não física, mas mentalmente, queria me agarrar ao meu travesseiro e tentar esquecer que existe esse tipo de vida.

Quando cheguei ao meu quarto, havia uma caixa branca enrolada com uma fita azul em cima da minha cama. Uma rosa vermelha descansava em cima dela. Tão típico de Luc! Joguei a rosa longe e arranquei a fita, abrindo a caixa violentamente. Depois de tirar todos aqueles papeis coloridos de cima, o vi. Deslizei a minha mão pelo seu tecido macio, puxando-o para fora, para ter uma visão geral dele. Só ocorreu-me de gritar uma coisa, esperando que Luc estivesse perto o bastante para ouvir:

- Nem a pau!

**N/A:** Nem ia postar esse cap hoje, mas teve umas meninas desesperadas sem Edward por aí que me fez mudar de idéia! Tipo, só faltou ameaça física, né?! Então, esse cap vai para todas as meninas desesperadas e perva do Chat! Yeahhhhhhh, amo vcs! Bjocas e até o próximo cap!


	3. Chapter 3

TRÊS

Eu sabia onde deveria ir, a incerteza pairava no detalhe se deveria ir assim. Não é que eu tenha vergonha do meu corpo, mas é desconfortável, afinal, ainda sou uma moça pura e puritana do século XVIII. Okey, forcei a barra. Sei que posso contar nos dedos as moças puras de hoje, sendo elas desse século ou não, mas que era desconfortável, isso era.

Entenda, naturalmente, nós chamamos uma certa atenção. Há algo em nós que atrai os humanos, apesar de seus instintos os mandarem ficar longe. Alguma coisa que os fascina, que faz com que não se apavorem com a nossa aproximação. Algo que faz com que seja mais fácil eles se transformarem em nossas presas. Eu detesto isso. Tento me manter o mais discreta possível. Botas, jeans, camiseta e jaqueta, para mim, não há combinação mais perfeita.

No entanto, discrição era exatamente o oposto do que esse vestido gritava. Estar com ele era a mesma coisa que andar na rua com uma placa em néon com os dizeres OLHE PARA MIM! FAÇAM FILA PARA QUE EU POSSA DEVORÁ-LOS.

O vestido era longo e negro e demarcava cada curva do meu corpo. Havia uma fenda lateral que chegava até o alto da minha coxa. Minhas costas estavam toda trançada por finos cordões pretos, contrastando com a brancura de minha pele. Pelo menos o decote era normal e as costas poderiam ser cobertas com o meu cabelo. Não que isso fosse me ajudar a passar desapercebida. Meus cabelos chegavam quase até a cintura, mas eram cor de fogo. Eram de um vermelho tão forte que parecia ter sido pintado com sangue.

Meus cabelos, no entanto, não cobriam a marca que tinha no meu ombro direito, na altura da omoplata. Uma cicatriz que matara minha mãe, confirmando um de seus maiores temores. Minha mãe havia sido uma grande mulher, uma mente à frente de seu tempo. Ela entendia de anatomia humana e a forma como algumas ervas naturais funcionavam como remédio. Foi numa dessas visitas como curandeira que ela conheceu meu pai. Ele era um nobre de algumas posses, e ele e minha mãe viveram felizes juntos até o dia que nenhuma erva foi capaz de curá-lo de uma pneumonia. Ela nunca mais foi a mesma, mas não poderia tomar a sua vida como era de sua vontade, pois ela tinha de pensar em mais alguém, no bebê que crescia em sua barriga.

Nasci poucos meses depois do funeral de meu pai. Sua felicidade em me ver logo se transformou na preocupação de me perder. Apesar de ser uma nobre agora, ainda era uma curandeira. E uma curandeira com uma filha ruiva, definitivamente, não era bem visto. Ela tinha tido uma amiga ruiva antes, ela fora acusada de ser uma bruxa, por ter os cabelos da cor do fogo do inferno. Então, ela tomou as medidas precauções. Me deu um típico nome francês, porém um masculino e me vestia de menino, forçando-me a esconder meus cabelos em uma peruca castanha.

Tudo ia bem até o meu aniversário de dezoito anos. Ela saiu para fazer um parto de uma garota da minha idade e voltou escandalizada com o modo que o marido dela, que poderia ser muito bem seu avô, a tratava. Fora um parto difícil devido aos maus-tratos, mas conseguira salvar os dois. Antes de sair disse belos desaforos ao velho e afirmou que jamais voltaria ali. Ela cumpriu com sua promessa, mesmo quando foi requisitada para medicar o homem que passara a sofrer de uma misteriosa doença. Foi aí que as coisas mudaram.

Acontece que o velho era um homem importante na região, com a afronta de minha mãe ele decidiu acusá-la de bruxa, dizendo que sua doença havia sido o resultado de uma de suas feitiçarias. Ela nem teve chance de se defender. Os soldados invadiram nossa casa enquanto dormíamos. Ao constatarem que seu "filho", na verdade, era uma mulher com cabelos em chamas tiveram toda a certeza de que precisaram. Dentro de dois dias tive de presenciar minha mãe sendo enforcada em praça pública. Eu estava caminhando para o mesmo destino quando o Rei intercedeu.

Até hoje não entendo o porquê de vossa majestade ter feito aquilo. A Rainha, desde o início, sempre gostara muito de mim, talvez tenha sido seu pedido que tenha me livrado da morte certa. Diversas vezes passou pela minha cabeça perguntar-lhe, já que era sua camareira oficial, o porquê dessa simpatia com uma garota que nunca tinha visto antes. Mas sempre que olhava seus olhos gentis, perdia a coragem, bastava saber que devia minha vida a ela.

O que aconteceu foi que a majestade propôs um teste para verificar se eu era uma bruxa igual à minha mãe. Uma prova de fogo. Eu deveria ser marcada à ferro com o símbolo de lótus que caracterizava as servas do palácio. Seu eu fosse uma bruxa, viraria cinzas com a marca de fogo. Se não fosse, estaria marcada e seria de propriedade do Rei. Desde aquela época eu estranhara o teste, ele deve ter se equivocado com as lendas. Mas você acha que eu iria reclamar? Pois bem, fui marcada, chorei e gritei de tanta dor, mas ainda estava viva. Passei a morar e trabalhar no palácio logo após, e assim fiquei por alguns anos, até encontrar minha morte.

Olhei mais uma vez para a cicatriz pelo reflexo do espelho. Suspirei e coloquei meu sobretudo preto. Tentaria ficar encoberta por ele pelo resto da noite. Afaguei a cabeça de Chat e saí em direção à noite de Nova York.

**N/A:** Ok, hoje eu estou meio puta pq lançaram um fake spoiler mt feio de Twilight (fake, i hope so), então bora desestressar com a minha fic, galera!

Comentem \o/ Comentem \o/ Comentem \o/


	4. Chapter 4

QUATRO

Andava devagar pelas ruas movimentadas, encolhendo-me em meu casaco. Sentia como se todos os olhares estivessem cravados em mim. Como se pudessem ver através do tecido, vendo meu vestido e especulando entre si o lugar para onde eu deveria estar indo. Mas não haviam especulações, eu sei, eu podia escutá-los. Só haviam conversas animadas sobre como a noite seria divertida. Essa minha insegurança era um típico sentimento humano, mas há certas coisas que não mudam. E era assim que me sentia toda vez que Luc pedia para que nós nos encontrássemos. O que havia de errado em sentar no meu sofá e assistir a algumas reprises?

Parei na entrada de um beco e respirei fundo. Precisaria de coragem. Ou seria paciência? A coragem para forçar meus pés a darem mais um passo e paciência para agüentar o que viria a seguir. Enquanto estava no meu momento de reflexão ouvi risadinhas ao longe. Olhei com o canto dos olhos e vi duas garotas, mais ou menos da minha idade – ok, da idade que eu _aparento _ter, mas deu pra entender o sentido da coisa – saltitando em cima de plataformas enormes e saias sumárias. Uma delas usava uma blusa de tela arrastão com um biquíni preto por baixo. A outra usava um grande crucifixo no peito, por cima de sua blusa rasgada cheia de alfinetes. Instantaneamente levantei uma sobrancelha. Ainda não estava acostumada com essa modinha punk-emo-gótico. Mas, definitivamente, qualquer coisa era melhor do que aquelas aberrações dos anos 80.

- Tire logo isso. – disse a garota de blusa arrastão, apontando para a cruz da amiga. – Foi muito difícil conseguir entrar nesse clube. Não quero que você estrague tudo.

- Mas eu só vim olhar, não quero que nenhum deles se aproxime de mim.

- Já eu quero que eles se aproximem e que façam bem mais que isso.

As duas garotas gargalharam e desapareceram na escuridão do beco. Não pude deixar de rir. O fato da garota de alfinete estar usando um crucifixo seria, provavelmente, o que a deixaria mais atraente para os outros. Talvez até passassem a língua provocadoramente pela superfície de metal antes de abocanhá-la. Eu tenho quase certeza que a maioria dessas lendas foram criadas por um vampiro. Um jeito doentio de dar uma falsa segurança aos humanos para que a caça se mostrasse de uma forma mais interessante. Porque, convenhamos, não há coisa mais engraçada do que ver a cara de uma pessoa prepotente e cheia de si se desmanchar ao perceber que seu grande triunfo não passava de uma piada. Ah, entretenimento de alto nível!

Meus saltos faziam aquele famoso "teck teck" enquanto andava pelo beco. Tentei manter minha cabeça estritamente para frente, sem desviar minha atenção. Não precisava olhar para perceber os diversos casais que se estendiam pelos cantos. Nossa, e nem ao menos passara das doze! Sem conseguir me conter, dei uma espiada por sobre meu ombro esquerdo. Uma mulher loira de vestido vermelho – se é que se pode chamar aquele pedaço de pano de vestido – gemia freneticamente, enrolada nos braços de um homem que "beijava" seu pescoço. Percebendo que eu os encarava, o homem levantou os olhos para mim e sorriu. Neste exato momento, um carro passou pela rua principal e iluminou o beco. Como os olhos de um gato ao ser exposto à luz, os olhos do homem refletiram a claridade repentina.

Meu corpo se enrijeceu e eu voltei a olhar para frente. Eu gostava de brincar com o Chat, tarde da noite, jogando o fecho de luz da minha lanterna em seus olhos para vê-los brilharem. Adorava ver como ele se assustava quando fazia o mesmo com os meus. Mas os olhos dos gatos, quando brilham no escuro, são de uma cor grafite, mais puxado para o prata. A cor dos do homem eram vermelhos. A mesma cor que manchava a sua boca.

A não ser que um vampiro confessasse acerca de sua verdadeira identidade, esse era o único modo de reconhecer um. Dependendo do ângulo que uma luz bate em nossos olhos, eles refletem. A maioria dos humanos não percebe esse detalhe. Mas se prestar bastante atenção, perceberá o lampejo vermelho em nosso olhar toda vez que entramos em contato com a luz direta. Todos os vampiros que conheci tinham essa cor. Por alguma razão eu era a exceção. Luc uma vez me dissera que isso ocorria devido aos meus hábitos alimentícios, apesar de não saber explicar exatamente o porquê. Não me preocupei em aprofundar-me no assunto, vampirismo não é exatamente como uma ciência exata. Já era bom o bastante eu não ter essa cor, toda vez que via um lampejo avermelhado um arrepio descia pela minha espinha. Devia ser a minha última lembrança de vida vindo me atormentar.

Parei defronte à uma grande porta de ferro que ficava no final do beco pelo qual entrara. Ela aparentava ser muito pesada, mas não deixava de ser bonita com todos os seus entalhes tribais. Percorri o dedo por um de seus símbolos, meu corpo mostrando ao meu cérebro como era muito mais agradável estar deste lado da porta. A idéia já estava se formando em minha mente quando as portas se abriram. Foi envolvida por uma fumaça de gelo seco e uma luz cegante. A música não estava muito alta, mas parecia explodir em meus ouvidos sensíveis. Uma morena alta, toda vestida com couro preto apareceu em minha frente com um belo sorriso ensaiado. Ela levantou um braço e fez sinal para que eu entrasse.

- Bem-vinda ao Clube dos Amaldiçoados.

Fiz uma careta que a muito custo parecia ser um sorriso e dei alguns passos à frente. O nome do lugar, para mim, combinaria muitíssimo bem com uma placa em néon vermelha, mas os donos gostavam do impacto que isso causava. Recostei à porta que agora estava fechada e suspirei. A recepcionista mantinha os olhos cravados em mim, com o mesmo sorriso falso no rosto que agora dizia. _Vamos entre logo. Deixe seu casaco no porta-volume._

Ai, não. Olhei dela para a cabine de porta-volume, então de volta para ela. Podia ver claramente a confusão em seu rosto. Não queria nem imaginar a expressão do meu. Quais seriam as minhas chances se eu saísse correndo vestida com o casaco? Essa mulher era uma simples humana, eu podia dar conta dela. Já estava engendrando várias rotas de fuga, soltos e alguns golpes caso necessitasse. Estava ponderando todas as minhas possibilidades quando vi Luc chegar ao topo da escada. Lá se foi a minha sorte dando uma de espertinha comigo.

- Mien aimée, sabia que era você!

- Yeah, como se você não fosse capaz de sentir meu cheiro a quilômetros de distância.

- Não, não. – disse me dando um beijo em cada bochecha. – Só algumas centenas de metros.

- Poxa, você está perdendo o jeito.

Ele sorriu sem mostrar nenhum dente. Passou a mão gentilmente, porem firmemente, na minha cintura e me encaminhou para a cabine próximo à escada. Com delicadeza jogou meu cabelo para um dos lados e tirou meu casaco. Eu foi mais rápido do que eu, o que eu podia fazer? Enquanto o casaco escorregava pelos meus braços, Luc beijou-me o ombro, justamente em cima da minha cicatriz. Ele a adorava, achava que me dava um certo charme. Só na cabeça dele mesmo.

- Você está perfeita nesse vestido. O escolhi pensando em cada curva do seu corpo.

Se eu fosse humana, este seria o momento em que eu estaria corando violentamente. Desvinculei-me de seus braços e vire-me, encarando-o. Joguei o cabelo novamente para trás.

- E então? O que tem de tão importante para conversar comigo?

- Ora, não seja rude. Faça-me companhia, me entretenha. Tome um drinque comigo.

Levantei uma sobrancelha em desconfiança. Seus lábios repuxaram-se levemente numa forma de sorriso, mas ele não deixou transparecer.

- Venha. Tem alguém que deseja falar com você.

Não gostei daquilo. Desde quando Luc serve de intermediador para alguém? Preferiria a idéia do drinque... Luc colocou a mão em minhas costas nuas, enroscando seus dedos levemente por debaixo dos cordões de cetim. Podia sentir suas mãos ficarem quentes contra a minha pele fria. Descemos em silêncio todos os degraus da escada circular que dava para o andar debaixo do clube, onde as coisas realmente aconteciam.

Havia alguns telões espalhados pelas paredes, mostrando uma variedade de vídeos. Mesas de todos os tipos e por todos os lados. Alguns nichos nas paredes, deixando seus ocupantes totalmente invisíveis para o mundo exterior. Mais ao fundo, uma pista de dança com alguns casais que dançavam...err...isso, vamos colocar as coisas dessa forma, ao som melódico da banda que tocava num pequeno palco à frente da pista. A banda era formados por lindos homens – todos vampiros, claro – e uma mulher que era a vocalista. Sua música não tinha uma letra especifica, mas era muito bela e tinha a sua magia, como se fossem as canções que as sereias cantavam para encantar os marinheiros. Ela tinha o cabelo todo preso, o pescoço adornado com colares, uma saia preto e um espartilho dourado apertado, mas tão apertado que eu estava impressionada em ver que ela não batia o queixo nos próprios seios. Pelo menos dificuldades para respirar ela não teria.

Luc me mostrou um dos nichos desocupados e pediu-me para esperá-lo ali por alguns instantes. Recordei-me de como não se via quem estava dentro dos outros nichos, então fiquei na pontinha da poltrona, inclinando todo o meu corpo para fora. Observei como as pessoas se comportavam, pareciam todos sob efeito de algum alucinógeno. Mexiam-se devagar, falando por entre sussurros. Bebendo drinques de várias cores. Esses eram os humanos. Já os meus "irmãos", estes não precisavam falar. Olhavam para os seus acompanhantes de uma forma hipnótica, passando a língua pelos lábios e demonstrando suas intenções. Ouvi um gemido e olhei para o nicho do lado. Lá estavam as garotas que havia visto mais cedo.

A cruz da garota de alfinete estava na boca de um dos vampiros – não disse? – suas mãos percorrendo-lhe o corpo. A sua amiga estava cercada por dois e ela não se mostrou nem um pouco incomodada com o paradeiro da mão do vampiro nº 2. O vampiro nº 1 tomou-lhe o pescoço, enquanto o nº 2 se ocupava em seu pulso. Não havia como notar que ela estava sangrando, mas o barulho de sucção chegava claramente aos meus ouvidos. Os olhos da garota tremiam, seu peito arfando, indo para cima e para baixo. A de alfinetes, ao olhar a cena, ficou um pouco assustada, mas o homem que estava com seu crucifixo na boca achou uma outra utilidade para ela. Ele a beijou intensamente, descendo, depois, para o seu colo, despregando seus alfinetes, expondo o sutiã dela. Então, ela deu um longo suspiro e seu corpo se arqueou. As duas gemiam em uníssono, contraindo seus corpos de encontro aos homens que lhe davam prazer.

Ah, a fissura da mordida de um vampiro. Nossa saliva ao entrar um contato com seu sangue libera uma corrente de adrenalina, tornando a mordida um ato de puro prazer. Algo mais forte do que o orgasmo sexual. O clube também oferecia quartos para os que quisessem comprovar, literalmente, qual era o mais poderoso. Para as meninas ao meu lado que tremiam e davam pequenos gritinhos roucos, poderia apostar que elas prefeririam este de agora.

Quando voltei a olhar para frente, Luc me estudava com um olhar pervertido. Ai, como eu detestava quando ele aparecia do nada.

- Se quiser, mien aimée, posso conseguir um divertimento para nós dois. Sei como te dar o mesmo prazer que elas estão sentindo.

- Em seus sonhos! – depois coloquei minha mão sobre a boca e uma cara que misturava pena e surpresa. – Ooh! Que bobinha eu sou, parece que nem isso você tem para se confortar.

Ele sorriu, agora mostrando todos os seus dentes. Ele agarrou o pulso que eu havia levantado para fazer minha ceninha e me levantou. Com a outra mão laçou firmemente a minha cintura, puxando-me de encontro ao seu corpo. Ele era bem mais alto que eu, então ele me suspendeu um pouco, fazendo com que nossos olhos estivessem no mesmo nível. Nossos corpos estavam colados, sentia a respiração dele em meu rosto. Não sabia se ele estava me provocando ou se realmente havia ficado com raiva. Antes que pudesse me decidir, Luc me beijou.

Foi um beijo rápido, mal pude sentir a maciez de seus lábios. Estava começando a me perguntar se isso era algo bom ou ruim. Luc deu um meio sorriso e falou ao me colocar de volta no chão.

- Agora eu tenho _isso _para me confortar.

Depois ele deu uma sonora gargalhada. Seu... Já estava abrindo a boca para soltar todo tipo de desaforo para esse imbecil, quando um dos garçons o chamou. O rosto de Luc endureceu, e quando ele tornou a falar não havia mais nenhum tom de brincadeira em sua voz.

- Está na hora. Estão todos te esperando.

Engoli em seco. Não sabia quem eram _todos_, nem sobre o que a _hora _tratava. Mas segui obedientemente atrás de Luc. Se ele estava todo sério, não seria eu quem iria brincar com essa situação. Caminhamos até os fundos do bar, passamos por uma porta com as palavras "administração" cravadas na madeira, descemos por uma estreita escada, e nos dirigimos para a única porta que havia após os degraus. Luc bateu nela três vezes e a abriu. Ele passou por ela sem nem ao menos olhar para trás. Eu entrei logo depois.

A sala, ou o que quer que aquilo fosse, estava um breu. A pequena lâmpada que pendia no teto da escada seria o suficiente para eu poder enxergar, mas demoraria alguns segundos para ajustar a minha visão ao novo ambiente. Senti que haviam mais pessoas ali. Escutei alguém respirar profundamente e pronunciar meu nome:

- Alexis!

Antes de me acostumar totalmente ao lugar, a porta se fechou atrás de mim, deixando-me em total escuridão.

**N/A:** Ai, gentem!! Tô com o coração pequenininho...esmagado...embolado...etc... se fui grossa com alguém no chat, foi mal, esse troço mexeu comigo mesmo... (

Então, me entretenham... façam bastante comentários!! Please!!


	5. Chapter 5

CINCO

Antes dos meus olhos se acostumarem com o breu, senti um calafrio percorrer a minha coluna. Eu estava cercada, sabia disso. Fiz minha melhor posição de combate e esperei. Quando já estava conseguindo enxergar os vultos, as luzes se acenderam. Isso aconteceu em apenas alguns segundos. Cambaleei para trás cobrindo os olhos.

- Fala sério, eu tenho os olhos sensíveis, sabiam?

Ainda com os olhos fechados, escutei aquela risada melodiosa, macia. Um som tão inebriante que você não sabe se se deixa envolver ou se sai correndo de pavor. Eu estava mais inclinada à segunda opção, mas acho que seria grosseria disparar porta afora quando tinha acabado de ser convidada para entrar. A gente não pode ter tudo que quer.

- Alexis, Alexis... Há quanto tempo. Alegra-me vê-la tão bem.

- Obrigada. Gostaria de me manter dessa forma, se fosse possível – disse, lentamente abrindo os olhos.

Estava numa sala comprida, com as paredes com uma espécie de acolchoamento de um branco extremo. Senti-me como num daqueles quartos de hospício e apesar de não estar usando uma camisa-de-força, meu corpo estava totalmente rígido. Luc estava à minha esquerda. Não mexia um músculo, não sei se sequer estava respirando. Tentei olhar a sua expressão, mas ele mantinha o rosto, propositalmente, fora do meu campo de visão. Ótimo. Agora eu realmente sabia que tava ferrada.

Atrás de mim, recostado na porta pela qual entrara, havia um armário de mais de 2 metros de altura e uns 100 kgs de puro músculo. Do lado de Luc havia uma mulher alta e esbelta, toda vestida em couro vermelho, que me olhava como se eu fosse um suculento petisco. Engoli em seco. Do meu lado direito haviam mais três vampiros. Nenhum igual ao brutamontes atrás de mim, mas seus olhos me mostravam que não eram nada amigáveis.

Ok, ok! Mas eu não tenho força sobre-humana, rapidez e todo aquele blá,blá,blá? Devem estar se perguntando exatamente isso, não? Sim, mas tudo tem limite, né?! Minhas habilidades, agora, só me ajudariam para correr bem longe daqui. Cinco contra um é covardia e alguns deles eram mais velhos do que eu. E no nosso mundo tempo é poder.

E o mais poderoso deles estava sentado calmamente no outro extremo da sala. Ele tinha os cotovelos apoiados nos braços da cadeira, seus dedos entrelaçados, onde apoiava a boca e o queixo, me olhando de uma forma extremamente divertida.

Droga. Droga. Droga.

Quando o mais velho de todos os vampiros se pôs de pé, os pêlos da minha nuca se arrepiaram em antecipação. Todo aquele poder era algo tão forte que chegava a deixar o ar mais pesado, rarefeito. E isso transbordava por cada poro do seu ser, se manifestava no seu andar, nas suas roupas brancas, na sua pele morena e irradiava por seus olhos negros. Este era Abrahamn.

Lendas dizem que ele está na Terra desde a época de Cristo. Que foi o fato dele beber o sangue da cruz que nos permitiu andar sob a luz do Sol. Eu não acredito nisso. Prefiro a lenda que diz que ele ajudou Nero a colocar fogo em Roma. Essa sim, é super a cara dele.

- Alexis, tenho uma proposta para lhe fazer – disse ele, sorrindo e encostando a ponta dos dedos na minha bochecha. – Um servicinho... Coisa mínima se compararmos com suas incríveis habilidades.

- Da última vez que minhas habilidades foram testadas num "servicinho" seu, minha cabeça quase foi parar a alguns metros do meu pescoço.

Ele gargalhou e voltou para a sua cadeira.

- É mesmo. Bons tempos.

Definitivamente, eu não consideraria aquilo como bons tempos. Ter toda uma espécie de monstros, mais uma aldeia enlouquecida atrás de você dificilmente se classifica como diversão para mim. Mas isso foi há mais de cem anos e de lá para cá eu não precisei exterminar mais nada. Só que Abrahamn estava agora na minha frente. Eu sabia que minha sorte estava para mudar.

- Eu não faço mais esse tipo de serviço, Abrahamn.

Sua risada parou de imediato. Seus olhos penetraram nos meus e pude sentir uma ardência congelante perfurando as minhas córneas. Dei um passo para trás, momentaneamente cega. A voz aveluda, porém dura como aço ecoou nos meus ouvidos, estremecendo o meu cérebro.

- Isso não é um pedido, pequenina.

Aos poucos, fui enxergando pequenos pontos brilhantes no meio da escuridão. Minha visão estava começando a voltar ao normal. Abrahamn sorria para mim amavelmente, porém o sorriso não chegava perto dos seus olhos frios.

- Você sabe, essas informações ainda não chegaram nos noticiários, mas houveram uma série de assassinatos de humanos que tiveram todo o sangue drenado. A garganta das vítimas foi totalmente dilacerada.

- Isso parece trabalho de um novato – falei, enquanto me colocava totalmente ereta, ainda piscando muito para me livrar totalmente da escuridão.

- Sim, este também é o meu palpite. Mas toda a polícia está atenta e você sabe como isso pode comprometer o nosso pequeno segredo. Eu quero alguém lá dentro, para achá-lo antes da polícia e acabar com ele.

Não podia se notar a presença de Abrahamn. Ele não se mexia, sua voz não demonstrava nenhuma alteração, nem da parte sobre a possibilidade de eu ter de matar alguém. Senão o estivesse vendo bem diante de mim, poderia jurar que ele não estava ali.

- Isso é um trabalho que qualquer um dos seus capangas pode fazer. Eu não tenho nenhum motivo para entrar nessa.

Seu sorriso se alargou, seus olhos brilhavam num lampejo de vermelho. Estremeci. Ele me tinha na mão por algo que até eu desconhecia, mas que, com certeza, logo viria a descobrir.

- É aí que você se engana, pequenina. Nosso amigo Luc aqui fez questão de me dar um motivo bastante razoável.

Olhei discretamente para Luc. Ele ainda evitava meu olhar, mas mantinha os braços ao redor do corpo e se curvava de uma maneira estranha, como se estivesse com... vergonha. Isso era uma novidade.

-Veja bem, nosso Don Juan do Submundo não soube se comportar no baile beneficente que o Prefeito ofereceu na semana passada. Foi logo tentar fisgar a filha do homem, não foi?

Luc tremeu visivelmente. Abrahamn gargalhou e continuou a falar.

- Nada contra. A garota é uma belezinha. Mas a mãe viu tudo – sua voz voltou a ficar fria. – Se meus homens não estivessem lá para tomar conta da situação, todo o mundo já saberia da nossa existência.

Eu havia visto o funeral da primeira-dama pela televisão. O motivo da morte tinha sido divulgado como ataque cardíaco. Agora sabia que esse ataque tinha sido provocado, mas não me surpreenderia se ela tivesse um de verdade depois de ver a filha na cama, sendo mordida por um vampiro. Tornei a olhar para Luc e percebi que ele olhava diretamente para mim. Parecia atormentado, com nada se parecia com o vampiro galante de meia hora atrás. Virei-me, olhando diretamente para frente e tentando me manter séria.

- E o quê que eu tenho a ver com a vida sexual do Luc?

- Eu conheço a história de vocês dois. Por todos esses anos, ele é como seu mentor, seu pai, seu irmão. E ele foi tão descuidado. – Abrahamn balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro, como se estivesse ralhando com uma criança que havia sido pega fazendo alguma travessura. – Suas atitudes poderiam trazer sérias conseqüências. E você sabe muito bem o preço que temos de pagar por isso.

Ao som de suas últimas palavras, Luc já estava voando através do quarto devido a um violento golpe da vampira perto dele. Ele quicou na parede do fundo e caiu atrás da cadeira de Abrahamn. Eu agi por instinto, indo ao seu encontro, mas uma mão segurou fortemente a minha cintura, impedindo-me de avançar. Notei que a mão era do troglodita que estava atrás de mim e caramba como doía.

Os outros vampiros foram até onde o Luc estava e começaram a surrá-lo. Eu podia escutar seus ossos quebrando a cada chute ou murro desferido pelos capangas. Eu sabia que ele não poderia morrer daquela maneira, mas deveria estar sentindo uma dor dos infernos. Tentava me soltar de qualquer forma e apesar de perceber que meus golpes faziam algum efeito no vampiro que me segurava, suas mãos estavam firmes em mim, apertando mais a cada manifestação minha, estavam, na verdade, a ponto de quebrar as minhas costelas.

Minha voz saiu mais esganiçada do que eu gostaria quando falei:

- Pare, por favor!

Abrahamn levou uma mão para o alto e os vampiros pararam imediatamente.

- Só depende de você, pequenina.

Olhei para Luc no chão, todo quebrado, ensangüentado. Ele não era nem a sombra do Luc que eu conhecia. Eu pediria pela morte antes de se depreciar tanto. Ele não agüentaria mais muito daquilo. Eu não agüentaria mais muito daquilo. Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo, os pelo menos tentei, para que pudesse soar mais calma quando voltasse a encontrar a minha voz.

- Eu faço o que você quiser.

Abrahamn se levantou e deu uma batida de palma. Instantaneamente eu já estava no chão, recebendo o peso do corpo de Luc que tinha sido arremessado novamente para o meu lado.

- Ótimo! Amanhã você se encontrará com os detetives da polícia. Você é uma investigadora de outra repartição. Mando os seus documentos depois. Agora – sua voz foi abaixando ao chegar perto de mim – você vai dar uma olhada no lugar do último assassinato. Aconteceu há algumas horas e a polícia não está mais lá, mas tenho certeza de que você encontrará alguma coisa.

Eu sentia o seu hálito em mim. Quente, doce, com um leve cheiro metálico...sangue fresco. Suas mãos enroscavam-se no meu cabelo, puxando minha cabeça para trás com força.

- Eu quero esse caso resolvido e quero logo, entendeu, Alexis?

Sem poder responder, acenei com a cabeça. Ainda me puxando pelo cabelo, ele me levantou, tirando o corpo imóvel de Luc do meu colo, me atirando de encontro ao vampiro grandalhão que agora mantinha a porta aberta.

- Estamos entendidos, então. Agora, vá!

A porta foi fechada na minha cara. Não podia ver mais Abrahamn, nem os outros vampiros mal-encarados. Não podia mais ver Luc. Sem nenhuma reação, fui arrastada escada acima e levada para os fundos da boate. Um carro preto aguardava. Fui jogada porta adentro e imediatamente o carro ganhou velocidade, cantando pneu no asfalto molhado.

**N/A:** Hello, minha gente!! Mais um cap novinho...apesar de que pelo tanto que recebi de comentários pelo último, né, nem sei se vocês mereciam...¬¬

Mas eu sou boazinha! XD Então, eu vou dar outra chance para que vocês possam escrever muitos, muitos comentários! \o/

O pessoal que me conhece pelo orkut e tal, depois passa no meu álbum, eu fiz um sobre os alteregos dos meus personagens. Pessoas reais nos quais me baseio. A Alexis é a Elisabeth Harnois, Só que ruiva né. O Luc é o Jonathan Rhys Meyers de cabelo grande (a foto que eu tenho dele...ulálá). E o novo personagem, Abrahamn é o Will.I.Am.


	6. Chapter 6

SEIS

Meus pensamentos ainda não havia desanuviado quando me vi perambulando por uma rua escura e úmida às duas da madrugada. Era um desses becos comuns de Nova York e eu os detestava. Ali, sempre parecia que havia chovido, apesar do mormaço estar de matar. O cheiro de lixo podre e urina me deixava tonta. Eram odores muito fortes para o meu olfato sensível. Só que dentre todos os cheiros eu o reconheci.

Sangue humano. É incrível como ele fica cravado nos lugares. Sua tentativa de mostrar que um ser vivo passou por aqui. Pode-se lavar, passar tinta por cima, mas ele continua lá. Aproximei-me de uma reentrância na parede, de onde o cheiro vinha de forma mais clara. Ainda podia ver os pedaços os pedaços de sangue seco incrustado nas rachaduras da calçada, mas de nada me adiantava. Aspirei o ar local com mais firmeza. Sangue, urina, colônia pós-barba, perfume francês. Tudo isso empestava o lugar, prova das pessoas que passaram por ali. Fora o cheiro dos freqüentadores do local, cachorros, gatos e alguns, muitos, ratos. Mas nenhum vampiro.

Minha raça tem um cheiro peculiar. Desprovidos de cheiros mundanos como suor, nós fedemos à vida estagnada, à morte. Não igual à morte que eu sentia sentia agora, provinda da mulher a quem pertenceu esse sangue, mas de uma forma parecida. A morte sempre nos cerca, amaldiçoando o que tocamos, amaldiçoando a vida que nunca terá pelo fato de já estarmos semi-mortos.

Enquanto estava divagando na minha crise existencial acerca dos cheiros, notei uma coisa que estava intricada junto com o sangue seco nas rachaduras do asfalto. Olhei para ambos os lados para saber se estava sendo observada. Por via das dúvidas, olhei para cima também. Quando tive certeza de que estava sozinha, fiz uma pequena pressão sobre a rachadura, fazendo a sua fenda se alargar. Sem muita dificuldade consegui pegar o objeto que tinha chamado a minha atenção para, assim que conseguir dar uma olhada melhor, jogá-lo no chão.

- Eca! Eca! Eca! – falei fazendo uma cara de nojo e limpando a mão no sobretudo.

Era algum tipo de cartilagem, ou algo parecido, meio duro e longo e curvado e sujo. Argh! Aos poucos fui me aproximando novamente daquele pedaço de alguma coisa no chão. Desejei já estar trabalhando infiltrada na polícia. Eles sempre têm luvas e algum saquinho para esse tipo de situação. Respirei fundo e peguei o objeto com um pedaço de papel que encontrei por ali. Revirei-o diante dos meus olhos para tentar entender o quê era. Aquilo era... era... uma unha?

- Hey! Você não pode ficar aqui – ecoou uma voz grave do outro lado do beco.

Droga! Enquanto observava o objeto me distraí e nem percebi que tinha alguém se aproximando. Não podia fugir pelo caminho mais curto, que era pelos telhados dos prédios vizinhos e não podia desaparecer correndo a uma velocidade sobre-humana. Mas essa última opção ainda me pareceu a mais razoável. Então, comecei a correr pelo caminho inverso ao qual vinha o homem, que também começara a correr. Que porre! Será que se eu aumentasse a minha velocidade para a de um maratonista, ele ia perceber?

E, novamente, enquanto estava nas minhas divagações – cara, eu tenho que parar com isso, só faço me encrencar – senti uma mão no meu braço me empurrando e me imprensando na parede. Uma figura uns trinta centímetros mais alto do que eu olhava diretamente para mim com seus profundos olhos azuis.

- O que está fazendo aqui? Você não viu a fita amarela dizendo para não ultrapassar? – ele perguntou.

Abri a boca para responder, mas nenhum som saiu dela. Suas mãos grandes segurando cada pulso meu contra a parede eram fortes porém gentis. Ainda estava capturada pela profundidade daqueles olhos quando uma lanterna iluminou nossos rostos. Ele deu um passo para trás, me soltando e parecendo completamente confuso e intrigado.

- Seus olhos... – ele não conseguia formular o que queria no meio do choque.

Ficamos assim por um tempo, nos encarando, como se não houvesse mais nada no mundo. Até que notei que a luz da lanterna pertencia à outra pessoa que se aproximava, perguntando o quê estava acontecendo. Nossos olhos se desconectaram e o meu estranho com o mundo nos olhos se virou para responder. Vi a oportunidade perfeita para fugir.

Dei um pequeno impulso e alcancei a escada de incêndio que havia ali perto. Em poucos segundos escalei o pequeno prédio contra o qual havia sido imprensada. Assim que cheguei no telhado olhei para baixo. O meu estranho procurava por mim por todos os lados, intrigado com a forma como desapareci. O homem ao seu lado, que tinha uma circunferência mais avantajada por volta da barriga, gargalhava, talvez achando que seu companheiro havia enlouquecido.

Deitei-me no terraço do prédio e respirei aliviada. Essa tinha sido por pouco. Como é que fui tão descuidada? E aqueles olhos. Por um momento me senti como se estivesse mergulhando neles. Permiti-me relaxar enquanto era banhada pela luz da lua e apertava o bolso do casaco onde a minha única pista estava guardada.

-- -- --

Assim que cheguei em casa e Chat veio me saudar, percebi que não estava sozinha, mas não dei a mínima. Não tinha a menor paciência para isso agora. Então, me escorei na porta e escorreguei até o chão. Chat veio ronronando por entre minhas pernas e eu o tomei no colo.

Comecei a recordar do meu passado. De alguma forma, minha mãe me veio à mente. Me veio uma tarde em especifico, quando ainda era criança. Ela estava particularmente feliz. Cantava e dançava ao redor da sala e fazia-me cosquinhas quando passava por mim. Mas ela estava sempre virada para o quadro de meu pai que ficava em cima da lareira. Seus olhos brilhavam quando ela admirava a pintura. Minha mãe era completamente apaixonada por meu pai e o amou até o último de seus dias, apesar de há muito tempo ele já ter nos deixado. Na verdade, quando criança, achava que ela tinha algum tipo de comunicação com ele, alguma linha direta ou algo do tipo. E no dia em que ela mesma teve de partir, apesar de preocupada comigo, ela estava serena, talvez pela certeza de que iria reencontrar o seu amor.

Olhando para o meu próprio passado, tentei me imaginar amando tanto uma pessoa assim. Seria possível isso para mim? Para nós, amor só dá certo se for entre nós mesmos. Nós nunca poderíamos formar uma família, mas pelo menos teríamos um ao outro pelo tempo que quiséssemos. Era melhor do que se apaixonar por um humano quando o tempo pode ser um inimigo cruel. Conheci um vampiro que acabou com a própria existência depois que sua amante morreu. Ele havia dito que não suportaria ver aquilo acontecer novamente.

Já tive homens em minha vida, tanto vampiros como humanos, mas não me importei com eles o suficiente para saber que fim levaram. Sacudi a cabeça. Qual era a finalidade disso?

Eu estava esgotada. O que eu tinha de fazer agora era me livrar da minha visita indesejada, tomar um banho e descansar até dar meu horário de ir para a delegacia. Me arrastei pelo corredor e parei no batente do meu quarto. Luc estava deitado na minha cama com as mãos embaixo da cabeça. Ainda estava com as mesmas roupas, apesar de estar descalço e de sua blusa estar totalmente aberta, caindo em cada lado de seu corpo musculoso e delgado. Seus ferimentos já estavam curados, ele deve ter tomado uma grande quantidade de sangue para conseguir essa façanha. Ele me olhava com uma carinha de cachorro pidão, mas sem esconder o sorriso sacana nos lábios. Combinação perigosa.

- Mien aimée! Pensei que não viria me ver – disse ele, alargando ainda mais o sorriso.

- É muita cara-de-pau sua vir até aqui depois de tudo o que aconteceu – falei, tirando o casaco e jogando-o na poltrona perto da minha cama. Por fim, coloquei as mãos na cintura para enfatizar a minha indignação.

Luc jogou um envelope pardo na minha direção e em menos de um segundo já estava atrás de mim.Sua mão em meu pescoço, pressionando-o levemente numa pequena massagem.

- São os seus novos documentos para a investigação – disse ele de modo desinteressado. – Você está tensa, Alex.

- Ah, claro, como se eu não soubesse disso – disse amargurada.

Deve ser porque estou numa encrenca para poder salvar o pescoço de um certo vampiro estúpido que não aparentemente não tem a capacidade de manter as calças no lugar. Mas não falei essa parte em voz alta. Por mais que estivesse furiosa e Luc tivesse seus defeitos, ele era como um garotinho e não tinha como ficar com raiva dele e de suas travessuras.

A mão de Luc deslizou pelo meu pescoço até chegar aos ombros, fazendo com que as alças do meu vestido caíssem sobre os braços. Sua massagem tornara-se mais intensa, nublando meus pensamentos e fazendo-me relaxar. Isso era bom! Estava curtindo o momento quando fui despertada pelo toque de seus lábios no lugar onde ficava a minha cicatriz em formato de flor de lótus. Ele não chegou a me beijar, só roçava os lábios na minha pele como se fosse uma continuação da massagem que exercia em meus ombros. Garoto travesso, muito travesso.

- Desculpe! – apenas um sussurro abafado devido à sua boca na minha pele. – desculpe pelo o que fiz, pelo o que vai ter de passar por mim.

Não podia ver seu rosto por estar de costas para ele. Me senti agoniada. Da mesmo forma que me senti quando não conseguia ler a sua expressão naquela sala com Abrahmn. Comecei a me virar pra olhá-lo, mas, rapidamente, suas mãos deslizaram pelos meus braços e envolveram a minha cintura, impedindo-me de qualquer movimento. Ele encaixou o rosto entre meu ombro e pescoço e continuou a sussurrar, seu hálito fazendo cócegas na minha orelha.

- Eu nunca pensei que aquela velha fosse aparecer justo na hora em que eu estava provando a garota. Você sabe que não fiz por mal. Você sabe que eu jamais a colocaria em risco, mien aimée, mas Abrahamn só queria você.

No "você", ele beijou a minha clavícula. Oh, não! Eu não sabia o que Luc queria – ok, talvez uma pequena idéia –, mas estava começando a ficar receosa em descobrir. Meu cabelo estava sendo afastado para o lado, deixando o caminho da minha nuca livre, os pêlos arrepiando-se ao toque. Ok, mudança de assunto URGENTE! Comecei a remexer no envelope esquecido na minha mão.

- Olha, conseguiram manter o meu nome – falei numa falsa surpresa ao identificar o meu nome no crachá como investigadora especial do FBI. – Uau! O que vai acontecer se me googlarem?

Graças a Deus, Luc afrouxou o seu aperto e foi sentar-se em minha poltrona. Respirei aliviada. Sua expressão estava inescrutável, com uma voz calma quando falou:

- Seu histórico está aí dentro. Uma menina exemplar – ele deu um riso fraco.

Suspirei. Eu realmente estava cansada.

- Luc, - falei, me aproximando e sentando aos seus pés, pousando uma de minhas mãos no seu joelho – não se preocupe. Se Abrahamn me queria para o trabalho, ele ia conseguir. Tendo você galinhado por aí ou não. Eu já fiz isso antes. Não tem problema, juro. Agora, por favor, eu quero descansar. Eu preciso de um banho antes de ir para a delegacia.

Um dos cantos de sua boca virou-se para cima.

- Quer ajuda para esfregar as costas?

Dei um tapa em sua perna e comecei a me encaminhar para o banheiro.

- Tchau, Luc!

- Beijos, mien aimée!

-- -- --

Eu estava no meu look mais profissional. Um coque escondendo os longos cabelos vermelhos. Calça preta e blusa branca. Batido, eu sei, mas ainda assim, muito profissional. Estava na sala do Chefe de Polícia, Thomas Andrews, um senhor robusto, com bochechas rosadas. Me perguntei se em dezembro ele não pegava um bico como substituto de papai-noel para aumentar a renda... Divagando, Alexis, divagando. Concentre-se no que ele está falando.

- ... é uma honra ter uma profissional do seu calibre nesse caso – me segurei para não fazer um ar de cética. Não tive tempo de ler o meu histórico, então não sabia o que "meu calibre" significava. – Nunca tivemos nada assim, realmente, é muito bom ter mais ajuda. Você terá de trabalhar em parceria com um dos nossos, você entende. Mas faremos tudo o que estiver em nosso alcance para pegarmos logo esse horrível assassino.

- Lógico, lógico – respondi balançando a cabeça.

Eu só queria saber o meu caminho para os laboratórios. A "garra" parecia queimar em meu bolso. O sr. Andrews havia me guiado para fora de sua sala para um lugar barulhento, com várias mesas onde diversas pessoas trabalhavam.

- Mathews! – o sr. Andrews gritou sobre o ombro. Para mim, ele continuou numa voz macia. – Qualquer coisa que a srtª precisar, pode vir falar diretamente comigo.

Não ouvia metade das palavras que ele dizia. A atitude de Luc não me deixou descansar nem um pouco antes de vir para cá.

- Ah! Aqui está ele, - o sr. Andrews falou para alguém que estava fora do meu campo de visão. – Srtª Le Blanc, Dean Mathews, ele vai acompanhar você nesse caso.

Virei-me na direção em que o sr. Andrews apontou.

- Prazer, mas pode me chamar –

Não consegui terminar. Minha voz perdeu-se na garganta, todo o ar escapou de meus pulmões, pois estava novamente perdida na imensidão daqueles olhos azuis.

**N/A:** Hello! Hello! \o/ Mais um personagem para a historinha! Espero que gostem e COMENTEM!! cara de cachorro pidão igual ao do Luc

Hum, estava cá pensando...tava querendo fazer uma comu no orkut pra fic, o que vocês acham?

Bjocas então! Até a próxima!!


	7. Chapter 7

SETE

Ok, que o chão se abra agora e me engula inteirinha. Por favor, por favor... Bah, nada! Maldita sorte.

A sala continuava cheia de gente, o sr. Andrews continua do meu lado com aquele sorriso risonho, mas, para mim, só existiam duas pessoas no mundo. Se eu realmente precisasse de ar, juro que estaria tendo um ataque de asma. Todos os meus instintos gritavam para que eu fugisse, o que me deixou completamente intrigada pois, eu sempre confio nos meus instintos, mas por quê diabos eu teria de fugir de um humano? Mesmo sendo um humano com os olhos mais azuis que já vi.

Então, respirei fundo, colei meu sorriso falso nº 5 no rosto e estendi a mão.

- Prazer, sr. Mathews! Sou Alexis Lê Blanc, mas pode me chamar só de Alexis.

Se ele me reconheceu, não demonstrou. Em vez disso, abriu um sorriso largo com belos dentes brancos e devolveu o cumprimento.

- O prazer é todo meu. E pode me chamar só de Dean.

O sr. Andrews, não se contendo até o final das apresentações, deu duas palminhas e falou entusiasmado:

- Ótimo, ótimo! Espero que se dêem bem. Mathews, porque não mostra o lugar para ela, huh? – Antes que pudesse receber uma resposta, deu meia volta e foi para o seu escritório.

O acompanhei com os olhos até a porta se fechar. Quando voltei minha atenção para o Dean, ele me olhava fixamente, me estudando, um sorriso torto escapando dos lábios.

PERIGO! PERIGO! PERIGO!

Ai, onde será eu abaixo essa vozinha chata da minha cabeça?

O cara não tirava os olhos de mim, dos meus olhos. Me perguntei se ele estava se esforçando para vislumbrar um brilho diferente neles. Então, ele havia me reconhecido? Bem, eu é que não ia perguntar.

Diminuí o nível do meu sorriso falso, saindo do nº 5, o estonteante, para o nº 3, o tímido com direito a risinhos, e tentei engatar uma conversa para sair dessa situação incômoda.

- Então... Dean! – como se fosse uma esplêndida observação, mas me dá uma folga, ta. – Parceiros, huh? Você andava com alguém antes?

- Sim, mas fomos separados para que eu pegasse esse caso. – Opa! Comecei mal. – Venha, vou te mostrar o local.

Sem que eu respondesse, ele me pegou pelo cotovelo e me direcionou para a porta. Não pude deixar de notar que suas mãos grandes envolviam todo o meu braço, irradiando um calor que parecia me queimar. E não precisava ter a minha sensibilidade olfativa para perceber o cheiro de almíscar da sua loção pós-barba e o cheiro amadeirado dos seus cabelos loiros que estavam grandes o bastante para se virarem no colarinho da camisa social branca fazendo pequenos cachinhos. Me deu uma vontade louca de enrolar os meus dedos naqueles cachos.

Balancei rapidamente a cabeça tentando me focar na realidade. Foi aí que percebi que a mão dele ainda estava me segurando. Não de um jeito forte, mas com força suficiente para que eu não me soltasse, se eu fosse uma pessoa normal, claro. Seguíamos por um longo corredor com várias portas de ambos os lados.

- Eu não deveria conhecer alguns desses lugares? – perguntei.

Não houve resposta.

Dobramos num outro corredor e após alguns passos percebi que não tinha saída. Só havia uma portinha com a placa "ALMOXARIFADO" escrito com tinta preta. Dean abriu a porta e me empurrou para dentro.

O lugar era minúsculo, cheio de caixas e produtos de limpeza com um pequeno basculante perto do teto para a entrada de ar. Dean entrou, fechou a porta atrás de si e se recostou nela, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. A camisa se repuxou nos cantos, ficando colada em seu peitoral que parecia ser tão incrível e viril como o resto do dono. Meus instintos só faltaram me chutar, pois sabia que estava encurralada e só conseguia pensar em como os pêlinhos que escapavam por debaixo das mangas dobradas eram tão loiros como ele. Oh, mas o quê que eu podia fazer? Uma garota tem de saber apreciar as coisas boas da vida, ou pós-vida no meu caso.

- Hum... É aqui que o pessoal do RH manda as novas duplas para se entrosarem? – falei dando um risinho e esquadrinhando todo o local para saber quais eram as minhas opções.

- Se entrosar? – Dean descruzou os braços e veio na minha direção. Seu andar demosntrava que não tinha nenhuma pressa, fazendo com que eu ficasse mais nervosa ainda.

A cada passo seu, eu dava um para trás e, como o lugar não era maior do que o lugar onde se guardava vassouras em Versalhes, eu logo estava escorada na parede. Dean parou na minha frente, apoiou as mãos na parede, uma em cada lado da minha cabeça, e se inclinou para que os nossos olhos ficassem no mesmo nível.

- Mude-os para mim – ele falou.

Sua voz reverberou em mim, me deixando meio tonta, não devia estar escutando direito.

- O quê? – perguntei.

- Seus olhos. Eles são até bonitos dessa cor, mas quero vê-los mudar novamente. Mude-os para mim.

Ai, caramba! Ok, ele me reconheceu, agora era oficial. Era hora de tentar alguma indução hipnótica vampirística. Não gostava de fazer isso, mas a situação media medidas extremas. Apesar de que aquele pedido me fez, por um milésimo de segundo, pensar em atendê-lo. Será que ele também sabe hipnose? Aff, se concentra Alexis! Amaciei a voz, banhando-a de encantamento e sedução e falei num tom não muito mais alto que um sussurro.

- Não sei do que está falando. Meus olhos sempre são azuis. E, além do mais, nós só fomos nos conhecer há poucos instantes.

Ele inclinou o rosto e piscou. Ficou me observando como se eu fosse uma total estranha. Ótimo, tinha dado certo.

- Do que você está falando? Você invadiu a cena do crime ontem à noite. Eu estava lá, te peguei. Mas, de repente, você sumiu. – ele parou por alguns segundos. – Só que, antes disso, seus olhos, eles brilharam. – esta última parte ele falou lentamente.

Como é que é? Eu fiz tudo direitinho, por que ele não se esqueceu de tudo? Se o Luc estivesse no meu lugar, ele saberia fazer isso. Aliás, era ele que deveria estará aqui. Que meleca! Os meus olhos... Na verdade, eles não brilharam, mas é que em vez de relampejaram numa cor avermelhada como os outros vampiros, eles têm uma variação mais puxado para o amarelo âmbar.

Dean se desencostou da parede e se endireitou, deixando-me minúscula diante de toda a sua altura. Ele deveria ter mais de 1,90 cm, mais ou menos, e era forte, com os ombros largos ocupando todo aquele pequeno lugar e me fazendo sentir como uma menininha de dez anos, se eu ainda lembrasse como era ser uma, diante da ferocidade do seu olhar.

- Vamos! Você ainda não tinha permissão de andar na cena do crime e vi que estava mexendo em alguma coisa. Além do mais, nunca deixei ninguém escapar numa perseguição. – Deveria me sentir lisonjeada? Hum, sendo o que sou... nah, acho que não! – E agora vem me dizendo que é do FBI, de um departamento no qual nunca ouvi falar.

O silêncio imperou por alguns minutos, a expectativa pairando sobre nós. Eu é que não ia abrir a minha boca, preferiria o combate visual. Apesar de ser um pouco difícil encarar aqueles olhos, parecia que ele estava olhando diretamente para todos os meus segredos. Finalmente, foi ele quem, dando uns passos para trás, quebrou o silêncio.

- Vamos trabalhar juntos, tudo bem. Mas você está escondendo alguma coisa, garota. Eu sei que está. Mais cedo ou mais tarde eu vou descobrir.

Me estudou mais um pouco e saiu andando, batendo com a porta do almoxarifado atrás de si. Suspirei aliviada. Nas últimas vinte e quatro horas tinha sido imprensada por ele duas vezes. Isso nunca me aconteceu, e tinha a impressão que esta não ia ser a última. Vou ter problemas... Maravilha! Afinal de contas, qual seria a graça de deixar a Alexis fazer o seu trabalho quietinha no seu canto, não é? Maldita sorte! Até parece que eu cuspi na cruz. Bem, o Abrahamn possa ter feito isso... talvez seja uma vingança coletiva do cara lá de cima. Tanto é que eu nunca ouvi falar de um vampiro sortudo. Nenhum de nós nunca ganhou na loteria. E olha que podemos passar muito tempo apostando.

Deixando minha sorte de lado, me esgueirei até a porta e espiei o corredor. Tudo limpo. Agora o jeito era tentar descobrir por mim mesma o caminho até os laboratórios.

**N/A: **Hello gentem!! Nyaaaa, ganhei o livro "Lua Nova" no evento de lançamento do livro na minha cidade, lero! Lero! Lero!

Sim, please, please, please, continuem comentando e dizendo o que vcs querem ver na história, ok! Fora cenas nc, isso eu sei q todo mundo quer! Hehehe!!

Ah, outra! Fiz a comu pra fic. Se chama "After Twilight Comes the Dawn" (ñ deu pra colocar o outro "the" ¬¬). Entrem!

BJocas para todas!!


	8. Chapter 8

OITO

Perguntando às pessoas certas, depois de perguntar às erradas e andar feito peru no espeto, cheguei aos laboratórios do Departamento de Polícia de Nova York. Ficava em um prédio anexo ao Departamento e ao chegar no terceiro andar me deparei com a área destinada às Ciências Forenses. Era tudo cercado por grossos vidros e barras cromadas. Dava para ver as pessoas de branco do outro lado, suas vozes abafadas devido aos vidros. Uma certa cena de Resident Evil me passou pela cabeça e olhei para trás. Pelo menos eu já tinha passado do elevador.

Fui acompanhando os nomes em prata nas portas, tentando achar meu caminho. 'Dr. Stuart – Antropologista'. Parei defronte a porta, mais uma vez colocando a mão no bolso do casaco. Bem, que melhor lugar para saber se a coisa que achei era humana ou não? Bati na porta e entrei.

Uma mulher franzina se debruçava em uma das várias bancadas do lugar, totalmente alheia à perturbação. Me aproximei de mansinho e toquei em seu ombro. O susto da mulher foi tão grande que, se não fosse pelos meus reflexos, ela teria ido ao chão.

— Me desculpe, deveria ter me anunciado, mas a sra. Estava tão compenetrada — tentei me desculpar enquanto a colocava de pé novamente.

— Oh... obrigada, minha querida. Às vezes, fico no mundo da lua mesmo — respondeu-me com um sorriso débil por debaixo de enormes óculos de armação de tartaruga.

— Prazer, sou Alexis Le Blanc, sou a nova companheira de Dean Mathews — disse, estendendo a mão e me surpreendendo como o som ficava gostoso saindo de meus lábios. Balancei a cabeça para afastar o pensamento.

A senhora me olhou de cima a baixo, colocando os óculos na ponta do nariz. Teria achado a atitude uma ofensa, mas quando acabou a inspeção e voltou a me olhar, havia um brilho curioso em seus olhos. De certa forma, desconcertante. Parecia saber que eu tinha segredos e que os compreendia muito bem. Ou somente era tudo coisa da minha cabeça. Definitivamente, este lugar não está fazendo muito bem para o meu discernimento.

— Parceira de Mathews? Interessante. — Há, agora entendi o olhar... — Prazer, sou Martha Stuart, mas pode me chamar de Marty, é como todos me chamam por aqui. Sou encarregada do departamento de Antropologia Forense e entre outras coisas, das autópsias feitas por aqui.

— Prazer. Humm... Eu estava me perguntando se teria como eu fazer uso de alguns equipamentos... — tentei soar o mais indiferente e inocente possível, mas pela cara de horror da sra. Stuart, ou quero dizer, Marty, parecia que não estava convencendo muito.

— Ah, não, minha querida. Meus bebês são muito sensíveis. Eles não estão habituados a mãos não treinadas.

_Meus bebês? _Eu tenho uma leve impressão que 'Marty' não deve ser o único apelido da sra. Stuart. Bebês? Fala sério! Nem o meu gato eu trato assim. Com certeza ele ia me arranhar se começasse agora. Mas me forcei a continuar com o sorriso colado no rosto.

— Mas eu sei manusear, fiz dois anos de química na faculdade e sempre mexi com todos esses aparelhos — uma boa desculpa, só omitindo o fato de que cheguei a me formar. O que aconteceu alguns anos atrás, mas certas partes ficam melhor escondidas. — Não tem problema!

Marty não falou nada e um longo silêncio se perpetuou entre nós. Já estava pensando em ter de apelar para a persuasão, algo que eu, realmente, não queria fazer. Até que, finalmente, ela levantou os braços num sinal de rendição.

— Ok. Mas se algo acontecer aos meus bebês... — ela respirou profundamente e levou a mão ao coração. – Não queira nem saber o que eu faço com você.

— Beleza! — Disse exultante e um tanto curiosa para saber o que ela faria comigo. Seria engraçado ver a sua reação quando o que quer que fosse fazer não surtisse efeito. Ou ela poderia, coincidentemente, acertar o modo como me matar... Melhor deixar quieto.

Depois do que me pareceu ser meia hora de instruções e procedimentos de como manusear os instrumentos, pude começar a fazer a minha pesquisa. Tive de fazer uma raspagem para colocar uma amostra no microscópio, o que requereu alguma força minha, um ser humano normal não conseguiria fazer isso. Demorou algum tempo e de muito esforço de memória para me lembrar das minhas antigas aulas para descobrir que estava olhando para uma proteína fibrosa, composta por queratinócitos. Simplificando, queratina. Era como eu havia suspeitado, se tratava de uma unha. Mas nenhum humano o possui com essa quantidade de camadas e dureza.

Sem dúvida era de um animal. Garras. Garras capazes de penetrar na pele humana, rasgando-a. Mas, nenhuma das vítimas possuía qualquer arranhão. Na própria amostra não havia qualquer sinal de sangue ou derme. O que a deixaria mais nojento, mas pelo menos me daria mais pistas. E o fato dela estar encravada no asfalto quando a encontrei, só demonstra a potencial da força do seu possuidor. Um animal não iria ter tanto autocontrole em não machucar sua presa. Nem um animal, nem nenhum dos seres desconhecidos pela raça humana que vagam pela escuridão dos becos de uma cidade grande. Nenhum deles é tão sutil para não destroçar toda a sua caça na sua fome por sangue e carne, só se atendo a um dos lados da pele do pescoço.

Nenhum deles, também, consegue drenar totalmente o sangue de suas vítimas. Isso é uma peculiaridade da minha espécie. Com o passar do tempo nos tornamos mais gentis, conseguindo drenar com minúsculas perfurações, mas, como já havia dito a Abrahamn, isso não descarta a possibilidade de ser um novato muito afoito em sua sede para ligar para o asseio. Mas nem mesmo nós, que possuímos muita força, temos unhas com essa densidade. E não há possibilidade de uma besta estar acompanhando um vampiro. Afinal, somos concorrentes na cadeia alimentar. Mas será que isso poderia ser possível? Ou se trata tudo de uma grande coincidência, o simples fato de um de nós ter se alimentado num beco por onde uma besta quebrou uma unha?

— O que está fazendo?

Com o meu reflexo e pânico despertados, limpei a mesa e estava a mais de um metro do meu interlocutor em questão de milésimos de segundos para só então perceber que não deveria ter feito aquilo. Dean olhava confuso para o lugar onde eu estava e eu pensei que ele já tinha muitos motivos para desconfiar de mim sem que eu desaparecesse no melhor estilo Flash da sua frente.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — Me surpreendi por minha voz conseguir sair normal. Ainda podia sentir a sua respiração no meu pescoço de poucos segundos atrás.

— Como chegou aí tão rápido? – Seus olhos estavam cravados nos meus, meus sentidos em alerta, mas não consegui arranjar uma desculpa. Ao perceber que continuava calada, ele suspirou e continuou: — Quis saber onde você havia se enfiado. As coisas estavam muito calmas e isso não cheirou bem.

— Ai, me desculpe, meu querido! — Marty se intrometeu na conversa, pelo o que eu lhe seria sempre grata. — Mas meus experimentos nem sempre são os mais agradáveis, tenho de admitir. Mas a ciências não vê empecilhos em pequenas coisas como odores desagradáveis.

Dean e eu trocamos olhares interrogativos, mas pelo sorriso no rosto da sra. Stuart, ela, de fato, estava falando sério. Não pude evitar de deixar escapar um risinho, o que tentei disfarçar com uma tossidela forçada e pude perceber que Dean ainda olhava para mim, parecendo divertido com o meu embaraçamento. Então, ele se inclinou para ver o microscópio que eu estava usando. Droga! Eu havia limpado a mesa, mas acabei me esquecendo da amostra na lâmina. Eu, definitivamente, estou perdendo o jeito nesse ramo.

— Hãn... agora que já me achou, o quer comigo?

Minha intenção de afastá-lo do microscópio deu certo, mas pelo olhar que ele me deu, era melhor ele ter descoberto tudo. Senti os pêlos da minha nuca se eriçarem quando um brilho estranho perpassou pelos seus olhos. Ficamos assim por algum tempo, não me arriscava desviar o olhar, mas podia sentir outro par de olhos em mim. Um que, provavelmente, estava se divertindo muito com isso. Não agüentando mais aquele duplo ataque, virei-me, dando minha atenção total para a sra. Stuart.

— Obrigada por tudo, sra. Stuart. Acho que vou indo.

— Marty, pode me dizer o que é isso aqui?

Parei exatamente no mesmo lugar. O que a sra. Stuart poderia dizer? Que é um pedaço de proteína de queratina, nada mais. A amostra que coloquei na lâmina era muito fina, não tinha como eles descobrirem mais do que isso. Mas, mesmo assim, fiquei a postos, já tentando articular uma boa mentira para contar. Tipo o quê, por exemplo? Me certificar que o meu shampoo estava agindo de acordo com o que dizia no rótulo? E porque, diabos, eu usaria o laboratório do departamento de polícia para isso?? Que merda, qual era a dificuldade em Abrahamn me fazer trabalhar sozinha nesse caso? Ter de dar explicações a um humano nunca foi meu forte. Meu lema sempre foi bater e correr.

Isso! Bem, se eu não posso bater, vou correr. Comecei a me esgueirar pela sala em direção à porta. Um movimento tão lento, mas tão preciso que ninguém iria notar a minha presença, só quando eu não estivesse mais ali. Seria um ótimo plano se não fosse o detalhe de que quando eu comecei a me mexer, senti um puxão no cós da minha calça.

— Nem pense em ir a lugar algum — aquela voz rouca e baixa me fez estremecer, o que me deixou ainda mais indignada com a situação.

— Como ousa? — falei, me livrando de sua mão com um tapa em seus dedos que me prendiam. — Eu tenho cara de cachorro para que você me segure como se estivesse com uma coleira?

Pude escutar os risinhos abafados da sra. Stuart, que estava voltando sua atenção para as suas pesquisas e seus "odores" respectivos, sem disfarçar nem um pouco que nós éramos uma atração muito engraçada de se ver.

— Me desculpe — disse ele, me soltando. — Mas vim aqui com uma intenção. E não pretendo deixar você solta por aí — ele pôs a mão na parte inferior das minhas costas, me encaminhando em direção à porta, de uma forma gentil, mas ao mesmo tempo possessiva. — Vamos, temos um outro chamado.

— Quem está chamando? — falei, sem conseguir raciocinar direito, sentindo o calor de sua mão atravessar a minha camisa e esquentar minha pele gélida devido aos anos de meia-vida.

— Você realmente é do FBI ou isso é um tipo de brincadeira por lá? — ele perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha, que devo acrescentar, embora seja inapropriado, de uma maneira muito sexy. Depois de tentar entender o porquê de eu estar parecendo, e tenho certeza que realmente estava, uma embasbacada, ele me empurrou com um pouco mais de força, andando mais rápido. — Fomos avisados de que houve mais uma vítima. O chefe me mandou levá-la comigo.

Aquilo despertou todos os meus sentidos. Estava na hora de eu descobrir quem era o desgraçado que me colocou nessa enrascada.

**N/A: **Oi gente!!!! Sumi, mas não desapareci. Fim de ano é dureza... Espero que gostem desse cap, apesar dele ser um pouco mais light que os outros.

Bjocas!


	9. Chapter 9

NOVE

Nunca fiquei muito confortável com longos períodos de silêncio. Sou do tipo que sempre solta uma piadinha estúpida ou que comenta sobre o tempo quando está presa no elevador. Mas agora estava com sorte, pois estava submetida ao barulho infernal da sirene que não me deixava escutar nem meus próprios pensamentos, acompanhada de um carrancudo que emanava uma aura de terror preste a ser desencadeado ao menor piu meu.

Olhei-o de soslaio, sua postura era rígida e concentrada, emanava autoridade, apesar de, aparentemente, não ligar muito para as leis de trânsito. Se vampirismo fosse algo hereditário, ele, com certeza, tinha alguns genes. Não vira um homem tão autoconfiante de si mesmo com esse certo ar de petulância esnobe desde os aristocratas do século XIX. Definitivamente um espécime em extinção.

Como se sentindo o meu olhar, Mathews saiu do seu estranho estado de hipnotismo trafegal e me olhou divertido.

— O que foi, Le Blanc? Com medo de um pouquinho de velocidade?

Olhei para o velocímetro, 110 km/h, o que era um feito para as ruas caóticas de Nova York, mas um marco facilmente alcançado com uma corridinha menos light da minha parte.

— Não — falei dando de ombros. — Quem sabe da próxima vez me deixe ir dirigindo, assim chegaremos mais rápido.

Por um breve momento vi sua postura cair e tentar esconder um sorriso, mas ele se refez no mesmo instante. Sorri por dentro. Homens são criaturas fáceis de serem provocadas, não importando o quão provocantes fosse.

— Então — puxei conversa, tentando me desviar dos meus próprios pensamentos —, o que sabemos sobre a nova vítima?

— Não muito — disse ele, freando bruscamente atrás de uma barricada policial. — Só fui informado que se encaixa nos padrões. O perito está nos esperando com maiores informações. Vamos.

Ele saiu do carro e foi em direção aos outros policiais. Finalmente pude respirar aliviada. Ficar trancafiada num carro com um humano não era uma das minhas coisas preferidas. Podemos sentir tudo ao nosso redor. O cheiro de almíscar do pós-barba, do amaciante da sua blusa recém-lavada e de algo mais. De um cheiro que era só dele, que o distinguia dos demais. De suor e pele masculina que se misturam no calor que emana do seu corpo...

Ok, Alexis! Ar fresco, por favor!

Saí do carro, deixando o ar gelado do crepúsculo bater no meu rosto. Aos poucos fui me recobrando do meu estupor. Não imaginava que tais cheiros me incomodassem tanto. Era como se eu estivesse bêbada de sono, todo o meu corpo pedindo para fechar os olhos e relaxar. O vento frio, aos poucos, foi tirando o cheiro do meu sistema, substituindo-o por gases, fumaça e umidade, fazendo com que eu ficasse em estado de alerta novamente. Uma nova regra deveria ser implantada: sempre deixar um pouco da janela aberta.

Havia perdido a noção do tempo, há quanto tempo Mathews já havia saído do carro, comigo permanecendo parada no mesmo lugar? Estava desconectada das coisas ao meu redor. Isso poderia ser fatal numa hora de perigo. Eu já sabia que essa missão ia me dar dor de cabeça, se eu pudesse ter uma, mas ninguém diria que seria por causa do cheiro de um humano.

Foi aí que senti que algo estava acontecendo. Eu estava sendo observada. Esquadrinhei todo o lugar apinhado de policiais e prédios pequenos, mas não consegui me livrar da sensação de que alguém estava com os olhos cravados na minha nuca. Encontrei Mathews entre os peritos e dei as costas a ele. Exatamente à minha frente, alguns metros mais adiante, havia uma escada de incêndio. Logo nos primeiros degraus o cheiro de sangue inundava minhas narinas com um cheiro insuportável.

Subi até ao topo feito um relâmpago, tentando rastrear o cheiro por detrás do sangue. Quem quer que fosse que estivesse fazendo isso, sabia que eu viria. O sangue era tão forte e, apesar de não ser do meu feitio, geralmente embaralha nossos sentidos devido à sede. Eu sentia o odor de algo diferente, mas quanto mais farejava, mais me sentia enjoada. Eu sei, uma coisa meio esquisita para acontecer com uma vampira, mas meu paladar não está mais acostumado com isso.

O entorpecimento ficou ainda maior ao chegar ao terraço do edifício, mas a sensação de ser observada já havia passado. Já havia ido embora, já havia me levado ao lugar de sua ceia, um lugar perto da beirada com uma poça de seu alimento vermelho. Fui me aproximando aos poucos e olhei para baixo. Exatamente embaixo de mim jazia a vítima número quatro. Seus membros desarticulados em ângulos invertidos, sua pele branca sem nenhum sinal de sangue, os olhos vidrados olhando diretamente para mim, para o lugar onde estava o seu assassino.

Ao lado, Mathews conversava com mais especialistas. "...nenhum ferimento fora os próprios da queda..." "sem sinal de sangue em lugar algum no perímetro próximo..." "Temos que pegar esse desgraçado antes que a mídia faça um escarcéu disso. E os mantenha fora daqui."

— Mathews! — gritei do alto do prédio, que como não era muito alto, para que pudesse me escutar. — Encontrei onde ela foi morta.

Ele me olhou atordoado, tentando entender o por quê da minha posição, mas logo se mexeu e em poucos instantes já estava perto de mim com uma equipe. Fui saindo de fininho pela escada, mas fui impedida com um puxão no braço.

— Como você veio parar aqui? Não havia nem notado que havia saído do meu lado.

— Putz, valeu por notar a minha presença, mas nos separamos no carro. Eu não segui para o beco com você.

Ele claramente ficou embaraçado e começou a descer as escadas comigo, sem olhar no meu rosto.

— Bem, o que eu estou perguntando é como de todos os lugares você chegou exatamente ao lugar da cena do crime.

— Instinto — ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou para mim desconfiado. — Além do mais, a "cena do crime" é exatamente acima do lugar onde a vítima estava. Não precisa ser um gênio para encontrá-lo.

— Mas você ainda não tinha visto o corpo — chegamos na rua e ele me puxou, olhando diretamente nos meus olhos. — O que eu quero dizer é que você tem algo. Eu vi nos seus olhos naquela noite. Algo especial.

— Certamente, mien aimeé é a garota mais especial que conheci!

O que diabos Luc estava fazendo aqui? Mathews certamente estava com a mesma pergunta na cabeça e o fato de Luc estar com um sorriso malicioso no rosto só aumentou a minha vontade de esganá-lo e pedir satisfações depois.

— Dean Mathews, Luc Cevert. Luc esse é o Mathews, meu companheiro na investigação — apresentei-os com o máximo de educação que pude extrair naquele momento.

— Pode me chamar de Dean. E você, o quê é da Alexis?

Olhei para Mathews surpresa. Era a primeira vez que ele me chamava pelo nome e também era estranho ele querer tomar satisfações do Luc, apesar dele ser um total estranho numa cena de crime, agindo como se não estivesse mais à vontade. Luc olhou para mim e deu um meio sorriso, abaixei a cabeça, sabia que não viria coisa boa dali.

— Alex e eu somos conhecidos de longa data. Passamos por muita, muita coisa juntos, não é mesmo chéri?

Antes que eu pudesse protestar e quando o Mathews abriu a boca para falar algo, Luc segurou-me pela cintura e me puxou fortemente para o seu lado.

— Agora, se não se importa Dean — o nome de Mathews soando em desprezo com o sotaque mais forçado de Luc —, tenho um assunto para tratar com Alex. Não se preocupe, eu a levo sã e salva para casa.

Não olhei para trás para ver a reação de Mathews, mas assim que saímos da vista do pessoal da polícia me desprendi do abraço de Luc, empurrando-o com força contra a parede.

— O que pensa que está fazendo seu francês pavoneado? Você não pode chegar assim nos lugares, ainda mais pondo em risco o meu disfarce. Ele já desconfia que haja algo de estranho comigo e você ainda vem clamando território assim, o que passa pela sua cabeça, se é que passa algo?

— Por que está tão bravinha, amour? Apesar de eu adorar sua carinha quando você se irrita assim. Se esse chiot está lhe dando trabalho, por que você não o encanta? Charme você tem de sobra.

— Você sabe que não gosto de fazer isso. Além do mais, acho que não conseguiria com ele... — olhei para o chão para tentar ocultar o fato de que já havia tentado fazer isso com ele, mas havia falhado completamente.

— Bobinha.... Se quiser depois dou um jeito nele — Luc alargou o sorriso, mas voltou a ficar sério novamente. — Mas não foi por isso que vim. Sou somente o mensageiro e você está sendo esperada.

— Ah, não! De novo não!

**N/A:** E aí galera, como foram de festas??? Muitos presentes e guloseimas eu espero!! Cá estamos com mais um capítulozinho, Escrevi, basicamente, escutando o novo cd do Radiohead, especialmente a música q passa no finalzinho de Twilight, a cena com Vic, "15 step"!! Daqui a pouco vou fazer a minha própria playlist. :p

p.s. Chiot é rapazola em francês.


	10. Chapter 10

DEZ

O que eu tinha feito para estar na frente deste homem pela segunda vez no mesmo século, eu não sabia dizer, mas com certeza estava sendo castigada. No entanto, o fato mais perturbante era estar em seu apartamento, que era um tanto aconchegante, em pleno Brooklyn. Uau, às vezes fazemos cada imagem das pessoas... cadê a masmorra de pedra e as tochas bruxuleantes? Realmente decepcionante!

A guarda do lugar, entretanto... Assim que Luc viu o armário do episódio anterior desapareceu com um "tchauzinho chéri" tão rapidamente que parecia que o próprio diabo estava em seus calcanhares. Bem, talvez isso não estivesse tão longe da verdade. Agora, cá estou eu, sentada num sofá com um vampiro de cada lado esperando a entrada triunfal de Abrahamn.

— Bem vinda, cara pequena — soou a voz atrás de mim, enquanto uma mão soltava meu cabelo do coque. — Assim está bem melhor, realça o seu rostinho provinciano.

— Han, vou tomar isso como um elogio, levando-se em conta que você adorava dizimar pequenas vilas do interior.

— Pois é — disse Abrahamn, agora já na minha frente como se surgido do nada, com um ar melancólico —, não se fazem mais virgens puras e castas como antigamente. Você não sabe como o mercado está difícil atualmente. Estou tendo que apelar para as menores de idade, e mesmo assim, você não sabe o que eu encontrei...

Sorri um sorriso amarelo, tentando duramente apagar a imagem mental da minha cabeça. As preferências de Abrahamn, definitivamente, não eram da minha conta.

— Com certeza não é para conversar sobre o passado que estou aqui. Mas, antes disso, será que dá para se livrar dos seus cães de caça? Eles estão invadindo meu espaço pessoal. — Numa piscada de olhos e estávamos sozinhos na sala, e eu já não tinha tanta certeza se tinha tomado uma boa decisão. Somente a sua presença preenchia todo o cômodo, fazendo uma leve pressão na base de minha nuca, como se estivesse com ânsia de vômito. Uma cena nada bonita, eu sei. — Então, o que me traz à sua humilde residência?

Abrahamn sorriu.

— Ah, não, não. Pensei que soubesse de meus gostos, pequena, porque senão saberia que não conseguiria viver em um lugar tão diminuto. Você está aqui para um pouco de perspectiva.

"Perspectiva de como é viver no subúrbio?", pensei em dizer, mas consegui controlar a minha boca antes dela dá com a língua nos dentes. Eu já havia dito que o lugar era aconchegante, mas ainda prefiro meu AP no Park Avenue. É mais fácil de se transitar sem ser sem ser percebida pelos telhados. Mas, apesar da minha divagação interna, fiz um sinal de compreensão e deixei-o falar.

— Já soubemos de mais mortos drenados e isso está começando a me incomodar. Não gosto de ter servos mal-educados. Creio que conheça a minha política de "comer e limpar" e, realmente, não gosto daqueles que deixam suas bagunças para os outros. Por isso a trouxe aqui. Você tem um mês para me trazer a cabeça desse desgraçado, e ninguém da polícia deve saber o que aconteceu — seu ar ameaçador de segundo atrás, no qual me fez grudar as mãos no encosto do sofá, desapareceu quando ele sorriu enigmaticamente e abriu os braços. — E aqui está a sua perspectiva. Um pequeno estímulo extra para a execução rápida de sua missão.

— Como assim?

Sua resposta foi um olhar misterioso ao redor, e eu podia jurar que por alguns segundos ele havia fixado seu olhar na lareira, para então desaparecer, me deixando a ver navios. Alguém devia ensinar etiqueta a esses vampiros velhos. De que adianta ter milênios de existência se não conseguem manter uma conversa simples e direta?

Fiquei ainda um tempo sentada no sofá, absorvendo o dia de cão que eu tive. Eu certamente me dividia ao pensar que estava fazendo a coisa certa, pegando um cuidado descuidado e tudo mais, ou se se não fosse pelos impulsos sexuais de Luc eu estaria fazendo qualquer outra coisa muito mais interessante do que dançar nas mãos de Abrahamn. Ás vezes me pergunto se o castigo por quase ter revelado nosso segredo justamente para os figurões da política seria algo muito doloroso....

— Merde! Como posso pensar isso?

Comecei a andar pela sala, pensando em como umas poucas horas nesta nova farsa já estava chegando nos meus nervos. O cheiro amadeirado do lugar estranhamente possuía um efeito calmante, uma sensação de dejà vu entorpecendo os meus sentidos, me fazendo esquecer do insuportável cheiro de sangue que impregnou em mim mais cedo e também todas as possíveis opções de tortura para Luc que começava a engendrar na minha cabeça.

Quando dei por mim estava na frente da lareira, como se uma força magnética houvesse me guiado até lá. O console estava cheio de fotografias. Uma típica família americana — um pai, uma mãe e a filhinha. Várias fotos de todas as fases de crescimento da garota, uma do casamento, uma de todos num piquenique com um grande labrador dourado sendo domesticado por um homem com chapéu de pescaria.

Nada de mais, nenhuma razão para que Abrahamn pudesse...

— Putz que pariu! — O palavrão saiu da minha boca sem que eu ao menos sentisse enquanto me voltava para as duas fotos do casal. A do casamento foi tirada, provavelmente, depois de terem saído do colegial. Mais de uma década deve ter se passado e as feições das pessoas mudam, a inocência no rosto de um menino foi substituída pela dureza da experiência, mas a do piquenique... por debaixo da sombra do chapéu, por trás da barba por fazer e do enorme cão, lá estava ele, Dean.

Meu incentivo.

Se eu não pegasse o novato em um mês, a família de Dean, e ele próprio, iriam arcar com as conseqüências.

Meu incentivo.

Oh, nada como trabalhar sobre pressão! O gosto de sangue invadiu a minha boca e nauseou-me imediatamente. Não havia percebido que mordia meu próprio lábio. Iria me sentir fraca em instantes, a sede ameaçaria me controlar. Eu tinha de encontrar meu fornecedor. Tinha de sair daqui, senão o meu incentivo talvez não duraria para virar um trunfo para Abrahamn.

— Oh, mon Dieu, m'aidera! Je ne peux pas! Je ne peux pas!*

Enquanto a escuridão tomava conta da minha vista, imagens serpenteavam pelos meus olhos. A floresta, olhos verdes carinhosos, a miragem do sol batendo contra a areia, fogo, olhos azuis com a profundidade de um oceano.

Antes de me perder na escuridão da imensidão consegui despertar por breves segundos. Passos no corredor. De repente, meu sistema se aguçou e todo o mal estar passou. Não havia mais sangue. E um outro aroma tomava conta do ar. Meu incentivo estava se aproximando.

Como um gato acuado, fui para a minha rota de fuga mais próxima, a janela, que estava emperrada. Lógico, não poderia ser de outra maneira. Se eu a forçasse, denunciaria minha presença e estava a apenas milésimos de segundo de uma confrontação. Quando investigava uma segunda janela escutei o som da chave na porta. Tarde demais. Nos poucos segundos que levou para a porta se abrir, me escondi no armário de casacos. Que fim de carreira! Mas, pelo menos, quando o indivíduo do meu pacote "um novato vale por três" fosse para o interior da casa, eu poderia sair tranquilamente pela porta.

Entre as persianas da porta do armário pude ver que era o Dean que havia entrado. Não que eu precisasse de alguma confirmação, seu cheiro inundou a casa no instante em que pôs os pés nela.

Ele segurava um ramalhete de rosas e o aroma das flores se misturava perfeitamente com seu cheiro almíscar, o que me fez recordar o porquê da minha promessa de só ficar na presença dele em lugares abertos. Voltando a espiar por entre as persianas, acompanhei o movimento lento e automático dele ao retirar a gravata. Sua cabeça estava em outro lugar, seus olhos mais densos do que nunca. Ao passar a mão pelo primeiro botão de sua camisa, ainda segurando o ramalhete com a outra, ele se virou para a lareira.

Me empertiguei no meu lugar, me atrapalhando com alguns tacos de golfe que perfuravam minhas costas. Havia deixado alguma das fotografias fora do lugar? Mas ele parecia alheio à sua posição. Mirava a foto do piquenique enquanto balbuciava coisas incompreensíveis. Suas palavras não o eram, mas seu hálito deixou claro que ele havia bebido. Uma tensão se apoderava de mim enquanto presenciava aquela figura estóica parado friamente no meio da sala. Ele nada demonstrava, mas sua postura tinha todo um significado, só que eu não conseguia entender.

Comecei a me sentir claustrofóbica, uma necessidade de abandonar meu esconderijo e ir abraçá-lo. Nada racional fazia sentido. Aquele lugar antes agradável agora enquanto ao mesmo tempo exibia uma confortabilidade para mim, me impulsionava ao não racional. Seu cheiro almiscarado, seu hálito impregnado de cerveja, seu coração acelerado, sentia-me num transe, tentando lutar contra um imã exercendo sua força magnética em mim.

Quando já estava de pé, com a mão na maçaneta, pronta para me revelar, Dean virou de supetão e atravessou o corredor para o interior da casa. Foi quando percebi, novamente, que havia parado de respirar. Caí sobre meus joelhos tentando racionalizar o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Nenhuma resposta veio à mente. Empurrei a porta sem fazer barulho, me recobrando, quase desfalecida, cambaleei até a porta, ainda não em posse de minhas forças totais, mas, mesmo assim, ainda mais rápida que um humano, me vendo livre daquele lugar que era o meu incentivo ou, talvez, a minha total perdição.

**N/A:** Gente, mil perdões pelo atraso, mas 2009 chegou bombando! Primeiro fiquei doente, depois operei, depois arranjei um emprego e as aulas começaram! Yeah! Passei no vestiba! Mas to criando uma tabelinha pra ter atualização pelo menos uma vez por mês, juro que tentarei seguir! Sei que to sumida dos chats, mas adoro todas vocês! Bjocas!!!

* "Oh, meu Deus, me ajude! Eu não posso! Não posso" em francês.


	11. Chapter 11

ONZE

Ao entrar em casa toda a náusea já havia passado, mas a sensação perdurava no meu âmago. Racionalizar o que havia acontecido era perda de tempo, em todos os meus anos de vida, ou morte, o que seja, nada, nem remotamente parecido, já havia acontecido comigo. Humanos nunca surtiam nenhum efeito especial sobre mim, eu era quem surtia algo neles, quando queria, lógico, nunca o inverso.

As dúvidas, o cansaço, e todo o meu desconforto me rodeavam, por isso que não senti a sua presença, tomada de surpresa ao entrar no quarto e ver Luc estirado em minha cama.

— Chéri, como foi o seu pequeno encontro?

— Agora não, Luc, me deixa em paz.

Eu precisava deitar, deixar meu corpo totalmente inerte, fechar os olhos, não dormir, mas apagar todos os pensamentos e sons. Nunca foi tanta a necessidade de me enroscar em meus lençóis e esquecer aquela comoção que reverberava em mim.

Estava tão cansada, tão elétrica, a imagem de Dean com o ramalhete na mão se repetia em flashes para mim. Mas ele estava tão abatido... minha ânsia de confortá-lo voltou com força, quase me impulsionando a refazer todo o caminho de volta para sua casa. Mas o que diabos estou pensando? Eu não poderia me entregar. Ele tinha sua própria família para consolá-lo. Sim, era isso. Tudo isso é fruto da pressão e da responsabilidade que Abrahamn colocara em meus ombros. Se eu não soubesse que seus guarda-costas iriam me destrinchar em pedaços, eu acabava com ele!

A sensação dos lençóis sob meu corpo era tão bom e os pensamentos tão agitados que nem percebi que Luc ainda estava deitado ao meu lado e que agora, ou já fazia algum tempo, estava acariciando minhas costas. Abri a boca para contestar, mas nenhum som saiu dela e pensei que se me concentrasse nos movimentos de sua mão talvez pudesse dissipar meus pensamentos tão desconfortáveis.

— Está tão pálida, mon amour.

Não pude evitar de rir.

— Nós somos pálidos, Luc. Não tem como ficar pior que isso – ri novamente. Sem perceber, o meu encontro com Abrahamn e o pequeno estímulo que ele criou acabou saindo de minha boca. O que senti no armário de casacos de Dean, entretanto, guardei para mim, não havia necessidade de contar tudo. — Como Abrahamn ousa me intimidar? Eu sempre fiz o um trabalho, não havia necessidade de arrastar pessoas inocentes para isso.

— Abrahamn está sob pressão. nossa espécie está sob risco de ser exposta de uma forma que nem eu consegui criar. Isso gera tensão entre todas as espécies do submundo. Mas uma simples ameaça não deixaria minha Alex assim. O que foi,chéri?

Não respondi. Me virei de lado na cama e suspirei ao toque da mão de Luc acariciando meu cabelo. Isso me deu um toque nostálgico de quando minha mãe me abraçava e dizia que tudo ficaria bem, por mais que estivesse com medo de nos separarmos. Por isso e pelo fato desse reconforto desanuviar minhas tensões me aninhei em Luc, nos deixando de conchinha, com Chat passeando por meus pés.

Seus dedos enroscavam nas mechas do meus cabelo, enquanto sua outra mão acariciava minha barriga, na altura do cós da calça, roçando a ponta dos dedos na minha pele, por entre as aberturas entre os botões da blusa. Deveria pará-lo, mas estava muito perdida em mim mesma para ligar.

Dos meus cabelos, Luc passou para meu rosto, seguindo a ossatura do maxilar, da base da orelha e passeando até o queixo com a ponta dos dedos, indo e voltando, roçando ocasionalmente no meu lábio inferior. Então, me puxou pela bochecha e me fez olhar diretamente em seus olhos. Olhos tão diferentes dos azuis que não saiam da minha mente.

— Não é permitido, Alexis. É colocar muito em risco a natureza da nossa espécie.

— Por que não?

Discutíamos um assunto inominado e, mesmo inconscientemente, respondi sem pestanejar. Luc me observou atentamente, sua expressão inescrutável.

— Seus olhos estão vidrados – disse Luc, ainda me contemplando, inspirando profundamente antes de continuar. — Você bebeu o sangue dele, não foi?

— NÂO! – praticamente gritei, desvencilhando sua mão do meu rosto e olhando para o lado.

— Ainda bem – Luc respondeu baixinho, colocando o corpo por cima do meu e aproveitando o meu rosto virado para beijar meu pescoço.

No quê Luc estava pensando? Eu não estava sentindo a euforia da mordida. No máximo era porque havia mordido meu próprio lábio, mas não era o sabor do sangue que estava me pertubando...

— Luc... – virei-me para ele, mas fui surpreendida com um beijo.

— Não pense, mon amour. Você está perturbada. Posso sentir no meu próprio corpo. Deixe-me fazê-la esquecer. Deixe-me ajudá-la.

Esquecer? Sim. Farei esquecer-me se Luc ajudar. Seu beijo foi correspondido e as atuais sensações bloqueando as antigas. Entreabri os lábios, permitindo-o uma exploração maior. Suas mãos correram pela lateral do meu corpo, se enfiando por baixo da minha blusa, apertando a minha cintura e segurando-me fortemente contra seu corpo, fazendo-me sentir seu estado já alterado.

Seu beijo tornou-se mais voraz, as mãos subindo e descendo, da minha cintura até a base do meu sutiã. Seus dedos longos se ocuparam com meus botões e com uma mão me desvencilhou do meu sutiã. Luc realmente era um amante nato. Com as mãos mais ágeis ainda desabotoou minha calça e a fez escorregar pelas minhas pernas. Deu um gemido rouco e se afastou de mim. Ficou ao pé da cama, me contemplando, seus olhos quase negros de desejo, com a fome refletidos neles.

Luc me lançou um sorriso maroto e calmamente passou a própria blusa pela cabeça. Eu fiquei lá, hipnotizada pelos movimentos de seus músculos delgados, seu abdômen musculoso, os cabelos caindo em seus ombros como um véu negro após a camisa ter passado pela sua cabeça.

Depois de uma pausa dramática com as mãos em cima da fivela do cinto, começou a desafivelar, o barulho do zíper abrindo preenchendo o recinto. Minha mente estava vazia, meus olhos presos nos seus e no seu corpo. Observei as calças caírem por suas pernas como se fosse uma segunda pele. Os jeans surrados substituído pelas suas pernas alvas.

Antecipação, nervosismo, desejo, tudo estava no fundo da minha mente, entorpecida que estava pelo momento. As últimas palavras de Luc foram a de me fazer esquecer. Eu teria de parabenizá-lo por isso.

Após tropeçar nos pés da própria calça, Luc colocou o corpo sobre o meu, totalmente preparado, me acariciando nos lugares certos, fazendo com que o prazer me inundasse.

Fechei os olhos. Suas mãos habilidosas, suaves, macias. Seus dedos longos e finos, com as juntas grossas devido ao seu hábito secular de estalar os dedos. No meio do nevoeiro da minha mente, um borrão azul perpassou por meus olhos. Inconscientemente gemi de dor e toda a pressão que comprimia meu peito antes voltou em um segundo. O rosto de Dean ganhou clareza e sua visão doía no fundo do meu estômago. Pétalas de rosa caiam na escuridão da minha mente.

— Abra os olhos, Alex! Acorde!

Meus olhos se arregalaram e me deparei com Luc olhando fixamente para mim.

— Relaxe – disse Luc. Eu gemia e me debatia, até ele me aninhar em seu corpo. Segurou meu rosto firmemente me forçando a olhá-lo e disse fixando-se diretamente no fundo dos meus olhos. — Calma, deixe-me acalmá-la.

Ele acariciou minha bochecha, prendendo-me com seu olhar. As imagens e sensações começaram a se perder no meu já familiar nevoeiro, foi então que percebi.

— Não, Luc! – Empurrei-o com toda a minha força, fazendo-o parar no canto do meu quarto. Levantei-me no mesmo segundo e coloquei meu roupão de seda, sentindo vergonha, pela primeira vez, da minha nudez.

Ainda de costas para Luc falei indignada, com a raiva queimando nos olhos.

— Como pôde? Usar a persuasão em mim? Quem você pensa que eu sou, uma dessas mulheres que você pega por aí? – Virei-me para ele, que já posto a calça e sentado na ponta da minha cama. — Eu nunca dormi com você, porque começaria agora? Ai, meu Deus, como pude ser tão estúpida? – Falei, colocando as mãos para o céu, começando a ter tanta raiva de mim que doía. Ou a dor já estava lá, só juntando essa frustração à equação.

— Você não é estúpida Al, vous êtes mon amour – usar meu apelido não iria ajudá-lo.... e não, eu não era o amor dele. Se fosse, ele nunca iria me persuadir, mas continuei calada. — Eu só queria te ajudar. Você não pode se conectar, nós pertencemos um ao outro, Al – falou ele com a voz baixa e o olhar triste.

Não conseguia mais raciocinar olhando para o Luc. Estava tão tomada de dor, de ódio, de uma angústia tão maior do que a de antes. Sim, ele me fez esquecer, mas descobrir o que fez me foi mais doloroso que uma estaca no coração. E mesmo tendo Luc na minha frente, meus pensamentos continuavam voltando para Dean, o que me atormentava mais ainda, tentando focar minha atenção para o drama presente. Andei até a janela, passando por Luc, sem dizer uma palavra. Já era noite lá fora, a escuridão fazendo com que eu me refletisse no vidro. Não era algo que estivesse afim de ver no momento.

Não precisei olhar para saber que Luc tinha ido embora, nada mais no quarto fazendo com que me lembrasse da sua presença a não ser a cama desarrumada e minhas roupas no chão. Sabia que ele não voltaria tão cedo, seria muito esperar que ele simplesmente não voltasse, mas mesmo assim fui até a porta do quarto e fechei-a com força. Encostei-me nela e sem força para fazer mais nada, deslizei até o chão, abraçando as pernas e recostando a testa nos joelhos. Fechei os olhos. Juro que se pudesse eu choraria.

**N/A: **OI gentem! Quanto tempo... é né.... *chuta a pedrinha sem ter o que falar* Bem, esse cap foi escrito nas minhas brilhantes aulas de literatura, (deve ser por isso q a nota foi uma maravilha ¬¬) aprendendo Hamlet. Portanto, se a Alexis está um pouquinho existencial demais, culpem Shakespeare.

Bem, quem gostou das cenas de pegação??? Se lembrem da foto do Luc. Por via das dúvidas vai uma foto do alterego dele pra vcs se inspirarem.

HTTP: /archives/Jonathan%20Rhys-Meyers%

Please, comentem, divulguem!!! \o/ estou sentindo minha história um pouco abandonada, ñ só por mim... o(_ _)' o Bjocas e até o próximo cap!


End file.
